Crucify My Love
by ArcticFox321
Summary: Since her mother died, Tohru had lived her life as a gang member, until she met Yuki Sohma. What happens when the two feel a connection between each other that goes beyond friendship?//Yuki S. Tohru H.romance/comfort fan-fic/
1. Prologue

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (Furuba), or any of the characters. Natsuki Takaya does.**

*****This will be my first time attempting a Fruits Basket story so please give me any constructive critism that you can and please review!*****

**BEWARE: This story does change between different P.O.V's (point of views), so keep a heads up!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Yuki's P.O.V_

_It hadn't really occured to me that one day I would fall to my knees before the woman that had by chance wandered into my life..._

_I wasn't sure exactly how I had managed to come to this fateful day, or even how I'd met Tohru Honda, the notorious gang member of a dangerous gang that existed way back when her mother was alive...anyway, though, it's not possible to completely change one's person. It's just who they are._

_Slowly, silently, a sharp dagger moved along the pale white skin of my neck, drawing a line of blood. I remained completely still before the eyes of a killer....someone whom I wanted so badly to change....someone whom I wanted to love._

_Yet...I felt her pain....I was just as cursed and troubled as she was, being that I'm part of the cursed Chinese Zodiac..._

_The day her mother had past away, she was left a pile of dust in the wind. She had nobody to care for her, nobody to tell her right from wrong...she hadn't had her father either, for he had died before her mother. The only people she could relate too....the only people that could share her pain....were those of the gang her mother used to be in._

_And so, in conclusion, Tohru, my beloved Tohru, had become a gang member, using her fear as an excuse to beat up on people that couldn't stand a chance against a weapon, let alone an entire gang._

_I explain that story briefly, mainly because it all comes back to my current position._

_Backed against the cold, sticky, brick wall with a silver dagger drawn to my neck, ready to taste my blood at any second._

_And the woman who had entrusted everything she had upon me, weilding the blade that she would soon put me to death with..._

_Under the pale light of the moon, it occured to me that only a year had gone by since I'd taken her under my wing....removed her from her gang to I could see to it that she could get her life back on track....so that one day, I'd see her smile again. That same beautiful smile that brought butterflies to my stomach, and made my cheeks turn pink._

_Slowly, her lips parted enough so that she could clearly let words escape from her mouth. A drop of sweat trickled down my forehead, sliding down my neck. I breathed what I thought was to be my final few breaths, and then I closed my eyes, feeling her put more pressure down on the dagger. _

_"I love you, Yuki-Kun..."_

_Up in the sky, the moon had been completely covered up, by the binding clouds of the night...and all fell silent..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (Furuba), or any of the characters. Natsuki Takaya does.**

*****This will be my first time attempting a Fruits Basket story so please give me any constructive critism that you can and please review!*****

***I would also like to thank my first two reviewers of my story! There names are as follows:**

**bluesapphire19 and AssassinedAngel**

**BEWARE: This story does change between different P.O.V's (point of views), so keep a heads up!**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Summer Morning**

_***Yuki's P.O.V.***_

_I could feel it intensly now....I could feel that intense wound down my left arm. This pain....heh, it means nothing compaired to what others have felt. All the crap that others worse than I have gone through....and I'm complaining about a little gash._

_I gazed up from my arm at the consuming amount of trees that were around me. It was burning hot, yet it was night-time and the moon wasn't out. I grasped tightly onto the wound on my arm and tried to walk, which ended in a sad attempt to move my feet. They wouldn't even budge._

_Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure shadow sneak behind a nearby tree. I could feel my heart rate start to pick up, and I could feel the sweat dripping down the back of my neck. More frantically now, I struggled to get a hold of myself and run, but my legs felt like giant bricks._

_Slowly but fluently, the figure made it's way out towards me, a sharp dagger in their hand. I couldn't see the face at all, it was that dark out. Or maybe it was just not meant for me to see this face....maybe it would crush my soul. The figure drew the dagger back, and then like a whip, let it crack at my neck._

_"Aaaaagggghhhhh!!!"_

"Ahh!!!" I gasped as I flung upward in my bed. Breathing erratic, I was sweating as if I were in a steamroom. I was surrounded by darkness, but it wasn't because of the trees in the woods. I was in my bedroom, the pale room with springy floors and just about one or two dressers. The window next to my bed had let the golden morning rays filter into the floor of my room, over-top of the piles of clothes in the different parts of my room.

My breathing slowly calmed down enough for me to get a hold on my thoughts. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, thinking of the nightmare that had just engulfed me in terror. I quickly glanced over at the clock I had on my nightstand. It read _5:04 a.m._

"Well...I suppose I won't be able to get back to sleep now. Stupid nightmare..." I mumbled to myself as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I went over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes that I would wear for the day, and I also grabbed my gray towel. With one last glance at my messy room, I made my way down to the bathroom.

As I passed Shigure's room, all was quiet, except for the occasional giggling and the phrase, 'I love my charcoal rich diet.'. My guess was that he was deeply in a dream that envolved either his cooking or mine....damn, my cooking isn't that bad. I sighed and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I dropped my stuff on the floor and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I looked hideous, worn out, and definently in need of a shower. Quickly, I pulled my shirt over my head and began my process of taking a shower, and for all those readers out there that are specifically female Yuki fan-club members, I purposely refused to explain what happened after I removed my shirt, for the safety of your minds.

* * *

_*5:33 a.m.*_

I had a towel ruffled up in my hair, and I was dressed in a dark grey short-sleeved button up shirt and tan shorts. When I opened the bathroom door, steam poured out across the floor. I took one last swish of the towel through my hair and dropped it in the bathroom bin, going towards the back porch. I slid the doors open and gazed out to the slowly brightening morning sky. Even though I was barefoot, I stepped out onto the wooden porch and lie down on my side, closing my eyes.

My thoughts carried me back to that nightmare that I had earlier. I was in the woods, frozen over with fear so bad that I couldn't even move. And then, the figure had nearly sliced my head off with a dagger like slicing the pieces of a tomato with a knife. As I concentrated on the image of the shadowy figure, a sudden thought hit me. That figure was incredibly skinny for a guy....unless it had been a she instead of a he...unless it had been a woman that for some reason had a grudge on me so bad that she wanted to kill me. The thought of my own dream sent shivers down my spine.

I sat up and drew my hand through my hair, sighing in the process. As my eyes opened, I could've sworn I saw a piece of clothing on the ground a couple feet out. Curious, I got up, barefoot, and made my way over to the article of clothing. I picked it up and examined it in my hands. It was a brown jacket, dirty, obviously, and torn at some parts. It was still in good condition, though, so I threw it over my arm and continued down the dirt path, wondering as to why someone would have been on Shigure's property last night.

I continued down the path till I reached my secret base, filled with all types of fruits and vegetables. My eyes quickly scanned the rows of plants, and I gasped as I saw one of the corners of the base. Some of the vegetables were missing. "What?! Who did this?" I hissed out, my grasp tightening on the jacket. I heard a ruffle from the bushes behind me and spun around quickly.

"Who's there!? Plant theif! Show yourself so I can punish you for this crime!" I swiftly scanned the woods around me, and then realized what a fool I sounded like, making a fuss over some missing plants. I went over to my favorite rock and sat down on it's cool surface, placing the jacket along-side me and my head in my palm.

The gentle breeze blew the leaves on the trees, making them dance as they fluttered to the ground. Yellow, pink, and white flowers were blooming everywhere you turned, and squirrels were occasionally seen prancing around. My eyes went back to the missing vegetables. They had been leeks, so whoever or whatever had took them must've had a liking for leeks.

I sighed once again and stood up, gathering the jacket in my hands. I made my way to the dirt path and gazed over my shoulder once more, feeling as though I was being watched at that moment. A chill passed through me, and I began my way back to Shigure's house.

* * *

_***Tohru's P.O.V.***_

My breathing rate was rapid, and my legs shook greatly as I leaned my back against the rough wood of the tree. Oh, how close I had just been to being captured, and by a boy, no less. Once I was sure that the boy had left, I sunk to the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief.

I dropped the leeks I had to the ground and one by one started munching on them. I was starving, and this was all that he really had in that _garden_ of his. The taste stung bitter-sweet in my mouth, yet they were good compared to the other things that I had to eat this past week. I may have to stop here on a daily basis now.

Suddenly, though, I heard the sound of a whistle, and I knew it was time for me to return to them. To return to the only family that I had. I forced myself to stand up, feeling even more exhausted than before. This family of mine, they weren't even related to me at all. Not one of them.

They are all part of the gang that my mother used to belong too, before she quit and decided that she wanted to get married and have me. Hah, getting married is a stupid thing to do, and children are even worse. I scoffed and kicked at the few leeks that were still on the ground. I didn't feel hungry anymore, now that my thoughts returned back to this topic.

After my mother had gotten married, she had quit her gang and lived alongside my father, Katsuya. But not to long after, he died and she was as good as an empty shell. She had forgotten about my existance when I was a baby, crying every time that he crossed her mind, begging my father to return to her. But of course, he didn't, because he couldn't. I thought that she was going to turn back to her gang, because nobody would accept her anymore, nobody except Katsuya's father, but him alone could never be enough.

Then, when I was about nine or ten, she died in a car accident, leaving me all alone. I had the option to live with my grandfather, but I didn't want to burden him. I decided I would live on my own, but then I had come across the remaining people that belonged to my mother's gang. They had promised me that they would protect me and clothe me and feed me, so I couldn't refuse. How could I refuse, and why would I? They had given me everything that the rest of my family wouldn't.

A cool breeze blew my me, ruffling the dirty white t-shirt I was wearing, making goosebumps rise on my arms. Then it hit me. The boy that I saw just a moment ago had just departed with my jacket. I had fallen asleep in one of the trees with the jacket over the front of me, and when I went to jump off the tree, it fell and I couldn't retrieve it in time. I guess I would have to steal that back later, too.

More loudly now, the whistle sounded again. The other members must not have all arrived, either... Quickly, I crouched down slightly and began my silent sprint back towards my gang. I was almost to where I heard the whistle sound when I caught the glimpse of a regular-looking house surrounded by trees. That must be where that boy lives...

* * *

As I passed by the back of the house, I noticed a man in a green robe sitting at a little desk. The screen doors to that room were wide open, being that I could see into the room. He appeared to be writing something, but I don't think his brain was functioning that well, mainly because the pen he was writing with was balanced upon his upper lip, instead of in his hand. He must live with that one boy I saw earlier, because if that garden was his, then he couldn't live too far. Just from looking at his appearance made me want to go ask him questions, but not because I was interested in him, but mainly because I used to enjoy writing alot. I really love writing and reading other authors' stories.

I was so caught up in my daze about writing that I found myself inching closer and closer to the door of the room that he was seated in, surrounded by a big mess of papers. I was literally right outside of his room, gazing in at the 'pig-pen'. Minutes had gone by and by, and still I remained, un-noticed, at the foot of the back-porch, slowly dozing off as I listened to him talk to himself. Suddenly though, waking me up from my doze, I heard him call out.

"Yuuuki!!" he sang out, dropping his pen noisily onto his desk. I heard a couple of angry muffled comments, followed by a couple of angry footsteps, and then, the door burst open, slamming into the wall. I gasped as I drew myself away from the door and pressed myself to the side of the house, sticking only a fraction of my head into view of the room.

"What in all of the possible things that exist in this world could you want now?!" he hissed, squeezing a pencil past it's limits in his palm. It snapped in half and fell out of his hand. He had one of the anime frustration marks placed neatly upon his head, and his left eye was slightly twitching. He was indeed the boy that had nearly caught me earlier, with the same purple-gray hair and eyes.

He and his cousin carried on a noisy quarrel for minutes, I could only make out so many words that hadn't been cusses. I had indeed heard both of them cuss, but I knew that the group of people I belonged to had much more colorful language.

"You know what, Shigure?! I have work that I have to do, so you can make your own charcoal dinner! And I swear, if you invite over Ayame-nii you won't wake up to see another sunrise....ever." Yuki threatened, his eyes a dangerous color. Shigure winced back, huddled in the corner. "Now, now, Yuki-kun, you wouldn't want to get wrinkles so early in your lifetime. And also--"

I broke off into a fit of laughter, and I couldn't help it. Watching them carry on like this was just too much for me to bear silently. Then it hit me, though, that I had caught their attention. "Umm, excuse me, miss? Can I help you?" Shigure asked as he peered out to me. Yuki stood dumbly behind him, as though I were the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. I gulped and stood completely still, wondering how I would get myself out of this...

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading the official first chapter of my newest story! I thank all of my reviewers and I wish for all of you to keep reviewing and reading this story! Thanks again and I'll update probably after christmas! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

*****Just a reminder that this is my first time attempting a Fruits Basket story, so if your going to give constructive critisism, knock yourself out.**

****I would also like to send thanks to my reviewers! There names are as follows:**

**Priya33 and Xeawen**

**BEWARE: This story does change between P.O.V's (point of views), so keep a heads up!**

**Chapter 2: An Un-Expected Conflict**

*******_Tohru's P.O.V***_

Why does it seem that I don't realize the trouble that I'm in until it hits me in the face? It's completely idiotic, standing here before these men breaking down into a fit of laughter. And know, I'm caught, and the only option I have now is to run and not expose the gang. Hell, I'm in enough trouble as it is, being late as I was. Suddenly, Shigure's voice piped up again.

"Did you hear me, miss? Can I ask why you are at our back porch, and laughing no less?" he stood up and made his way over to me, stopping a reasonable distance away from me. Yuki did so as well, only he moved a tiny bit closer to me than Shigure had. My heart rate sped up as I realized that he was slowly moving towards me, and a blush crept across my face. My first instinct was to yell.

"What do you think you guys are doing!? I don't have to answer to you! I was here....because I can, so just back off!!" I yelled loudly, turning my back on them to hide the increasing blush on my face. My second instinct was to run, so I did. I took off through the woods, everything around me becoming a blurry painting. I was running again, yet again, from the face of danger. But wasn't that just what every gang member would do when faced with danger?

I was almost to the opening ahead and was just about to jump down the stairs when I saw my gang hidden behind the nearby building. Shocked, I pulled to a stop, but it happened all to soon. My foot got wedged between two uneven steps, and I was sent spiraling forward, down the steps.

Each time my body connected with the rock hard cement of the steps, it felt as though I were being stung by a thousand bees. My vision blurred, and I hit my head hard on the concrete at the bottom of the steps. I lie on my side, completely motionless, just waiting for something to happen. Anything.

Although my vision was blurry, I could still see the many footsteps of the people in my gang coming towards me. They were going to help me, and I wasn't going to die here. But man, I never thought I could be so wrong in my life. My gang leader, Kai Yamasaki, bent down next to me to check if I were still conciouss.

"Good. Your still awake, now get up, you bag of crap!!" she yelled as she kicked me hard in my side. I held myself tightly, trying to soften the blows.

"You think you can just come back to the gang _anytime_ you want!?!"

She yanked me up viciously and held me above the ground. Kai certainly wasn't one to be taken lightly, and I was one to underestimate her, thinking that she'd always keep me safe. She slapped me once, hard, and then shook me around.

My face was so numb, I couldn't even feel the tears that were streaming down it, blending in with the blood that seeped from my lower lip. Maybe that was the reason my vision was so blurry, or maybe I was just losing to much blood. "You stupid piece of crap....get the hell out of my gang." she spat at me and then threw me against the back of the building, knocking the wind from my lungs.

Only one of my eyes remained open, and I could hear a ringing noise in my ear that was beginning to make me feel sick to my stomach. "If you can't even return to the gang you promised to sell your soul to, why should I waste my time caring for you?!" she hissed, and then turned her back on me, walking off into the setting light of the sun. As the rest of the gang passed by me, I received either a kick or a stone to my face from each of them.

So, this is how my life would end, huh? Behind a god-damn shed, bleeding to death. I tried to smirk, but it hurt on the inside. I couldn't feel any part of my body, anyways, so the only pain I felt was in my mind. I felt the coldness of my tears though, dripping down my cheeks, tickling slightly, stinging at the inside of my wounds, trickling down my neck.

And then, my vision darkened, and I felt as though I were going to black out any second now. But I fought desperately to stay awake....nobody would take advantage of me when I wasn't awake. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadowy figure advancing towards me. I felt my heart beating against the inside of my chest again, and it was making me feel sick. With tears still rolling down my cheeks, and my bottom lip swollen and bleeding, I tried to drag myself along the ground, away from the oncoming person.

"Nooo...please, d-don't touch me..." I tried to say, my words coming out slurred. My left ankle wasn't moving at all, so I assumed that it was broken, and my right arm was sprained, because the muscles in my arm wouldn't allow me to drop it down to my side. By now, the person was standing in front of me. I looked up, trying not to look like an abused puppy, but I couldn't pull it off, and I wanted to be helped. I cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground, and my world just 'blacked out'.

* * *

***_Yuki's P.O.V***_

I sat silently in my bedroom, gazing out of the window into the consuming darkness. My window was cracked open, letting a slight breeze in, ruffling my curtains. The only light in my room was from a lit candle that sat on my dresser. All I could think about was that laughing girl that was outback only an hour ago. She looked like she was having the most fun she had ever had, and I think even Shigure could see that. But, underneath all that, she looked so abused. She had scratches all over her pretty face, and her long brown hair and pale skin looked as if it hadn't seen a bathtub in weeks.

Why had she run, though? Shigure and I only wanted to know what she had needed, so we could help. I heaved a heavy sigh and lowered my head deeper into a slump. Oh well, I guess I'll never see her again....

I was just about to go lie down on my bed when I heard the door from downstairs slam open, and the yelling began. My eyes sprung open, and I leapt to my door, throwing it open and sprinting down the stairs. "What happened???" I yelled as I burst into the living room, seeing Shigure with his back to me. When I saw the other person that was there, my eye twitched, and I was confused as hell. "Why are you here, you stupid cat?" I spat out, glaring at him intensely.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself, you damn rat..." he spat back, and then moved his gaze from me to the unconcious girl on the floor. My eyes widened as I saw that it was the girl from earlier, badly bleeding and beaten up. She had towels wrapped around her head, her arms, and her legs. Her face was black and purple, and swollen where her lips were. Her hair was brown, but even on that color, I could see the red blood stains clearly.

I moved over to her and crouched down by her ankle, observing it. "Her ankle is broken badly....just what the hell happened to her, Kyo?!" I hissed through closed teeth, resting my head in my palm. I barely knew this girl, yet I felt as if seeing her like this has taken a big chunk out of my life. Kyo closed his eyes and turned around, his back facing the three of us. Shigure had sighed and picked up the telephone, dialing a number.

I side-glanced at him, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Are you calling Hatori-san?" I mumbled, gently picking up a strand of her hair, mainly to see what Kyo would do. He didn't seem to notice at all, so I smiled on in the inside, or rather, smirked. "Hello, Hatori-san!" Shigure happily sang into the phone. He carried on a long conversation with Hatori, and it ended with, 'Alright, see you when you get here. Thanks for saving me the trouble of bringing her to the hospital and paying all that money...'.

After half an hour later, the sound of a car outside could be heard. I got up to go and see if it was Hatori, and it was. "I got the call from Shigure so un-expectedly, I had no time to get ready, and I barely made an excuse to Akito..." he mumbled to me, and then snaked his way around me and into the living room. He knelt down next to the unconcious girl and opened his bag, pulling out a bunch of doctors items.

"So, what exactly happened to her, and who is she?" he asked, his voice rough. Everything was quiet, so I spoke up. "Well, she was here earlier in one piece, but Kyo was the one who found her like this...." I concluded, saying only as much as we knew. "As for who she is, that's still a mystery." Shigure added, stroking his chin with his finger.

The lights in the room were brightly lit, so Hatori could operate correctly. The screen doors were slid shut so no extra breezes could come in. Shigure was sleeping in the corner of the room, a book in his hand. Kyo was lying on his back on the outside of the screen doors, sighing from time to time. And I was near the girl and Hatori, observing and hoping that she would be okay. I really hope that Akito never finds out about her, and I want to know exactly what the deal is with her. I don't know why, but I really want to help her.

"Alright then..." Hatori said as he let out a light huff and brushed the hair away from his head. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek, but he caught it and wiped it away. "She should make a full recovery, as long as she gets lots of sleep and eats correctly." He said as he packed the last of his stuff in his bag. "Tell me when she awakens, so that I may understand who this patient of mine is." I nodded, and then stood up to stretch.

Suddenly, though, she made a low noise and her eyes began to open. "Hmmm..." a vibrating noise came from her chest. Everybody's attention including mine went straight to her. Kyo slid the door open and peered in, not moving from his lying position. Shigure had woken up, although he wasn't completely awake. Hatori glanced at her face, waiting for her to speak. And I was right by her side, also waiting for her to say something.

Her eyes opened, revealing an ocean blue color. Her gentle ocean blue gaze met with everyone's in the room, and then they met mine. Her pale, slightly cracked lips parted, and she attempted to speak.

"Its.....you...."

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for reading my story so far! I really appreciate you all!! I will update again as soon as I get a chance, but school will definently start to get in the way of me updating on time, so just giving you a head's up! Thanks again!! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

*****Just a reminder that constructive critisism is accepted, so knock yourself out if you want to.**

***I would like to thank my newest reviewer, and their name is as follows:**

**_Ryou's Worst Nightmare_**

**BEWARE: This story does change between P.O.V's (point of views), so keep a heads up!**

**Chapter 3: Dissapearance**

**_***Tohru's P.O.V***_**

"It's....you..." I barely managed to say, my voice all cracked up. One second I'm passed out behind a shed, the next second I'm surrounded by a bunch of men in an unfamiliar house....wait. My gaze left the eyes of everyone else to swiftly inspect my surroundings. The room was lit brightly, with a small wooden table in the middle of it. The writer guy I had seen earlier was leaning against the wall, and the boy with the violet hair was right next to me. His face had a mixture of expressions on it; mainly confusion, happiness, and concern.

However, there were two unfamiliar faces that had not been here when I was outback earlier. The first boy I saw, who was now staring at me from outside on the porch, had strangely colored orange hair, and he was wearing a blue sweatshirt and tan pants, which had light blood stains on them. Had he been the one who had rescued me earlier? And the other man, considerably older than the oranged haired boy, had short black hair and was dressed as a doctor. I gazed down at myself to see that I was bandaged up and all taken care of....by these strangers.

"Good. You're awake now. Are you feeling okay?" Yuki asked, peering down at me with concern drawn over his face. The doctor guy also stared at me, waiting for me to continue speaking. I blushed in response to his question, sitting up from my lying down position. Instantly, a wave of dizziness overcame me, and I lost my balance. Luckily, though, Yuki's fast reflexes caught me before I hit the floor.

"I take that as a no..." he murmured, gently lying me back down. I closed my eyes, enjoying the touch of his hands on my back and neck. For now, I wouldn't have any reason to object to him helping me...but later, I'd have to sneak out and find somewhere else to crash for a while. "So, what is your name?" the doctor guy asked me.

I gave him a firm look, concentrating on his eyes. I know this sounds corny, but they appeared as if they had been hurt before, and somehow, I knew I could trust him.

"My name...is Tohru." I spoke more clearly now, my voice less crackled and dry. "Tohru Honda."

When I said that, I noticed that Yuki's eyes widened greatly, as well as Kyo's. "So, you're Tohru Honda?" Yuki repeated, saying it as if he had heard of me before. I shook my head, and then glanced back at Kyo. He gave me a stern look and then flung his head in the opposite direction. "You ass..." I mumbled, glaring at him. I saw him flinch, and then he swiftly jumped up and ran over to me.

"What the hell did you just call me, you dead piece of crap?!" he yelled, grabbing hold of the front of my shirt. I continued to glare at him for the split second that he held me partially above the ground, until I was suddenly released from his grasp. I gasped as I fell into the doctor's arms, which firmly locked onto me. Everything had gone by so fast in my eyes; Yuki had swiftly kicked Kyo in the face, sending him flying through the screen doors. Kyo flew out into the night and collided with the large rock that was seated in the middle of their yard.

My glare had softened to a stressed look, and I sighed when the doctor _placed_ me back on the ground. "This is why I hate boys..." Shigure cried out, picking up little pieces of his beloved door. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he hopped around on the ground, collecting pieces of the door to place in the trash. Then he heard the doctor make a grunt noise. "Oh, but not you, Tori-san! Why would you think that _you_ upset me? " he added in a sing-song voice. "You didn't break the door." My head was starting to spin again, and I really felt the urge to run from this crazy place. This was why I hated men, too...well, most men, because they don't care about women at all.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her." Yuki commanded, giving Kyo a piercing glare. Then he turned around and fluently walked back to me, kneeling at my side. "Do you wish to rest here for the night, Miss Honda? I can prepare you a room, if you want..." Yuki asked me softly, making my heart beat wildly. How was it that some random boy I only met earlier could make my heart beat like a drum. I couldn't think straight, so I absent-mindedly took up his offer.

"O-oh, sure. Why the h-hell not?" I answered, my head swirling and my body swaying back and forth. This was all too much....getting caught by strangers, then getting mugged by my gang leader and left for dead; and now I'm softening up my heart for the boy that wants to save my life...I had to get out of here...

"That's great!" Yuki's face lit up slightly, and he smiled kindly, gently grabbing hold of my hand. I was just about to snatch it back from him when my vision began to fuzz up, and I blacked out, yet again.

* * *

_***Yuki's P.O.V***_

When she had said 'yes' to my offer, I don't know why, but I felt so happy to be useful to some girl that needed my help. I knew that there was more to her than anybody could ever tell, and I wanted to know what it was. Then, I smirked to myself, picking up the now fainted Tohru in my arms. When had I become such a 'pansy', as my cousin Hatsuharu would call Kyo? Being kind to this outcast of a girl, but then again, I suppose that's just normal human behavior.

Surprisingly, Tohru was incredibly light, despite her height. I managed to carry her up to the spare room using barely any effort at all. I slid the covers down on her new bed and laid her down in it, covering her back up and dimming the lights in the room. She shifted once or twice, making light, pained noises. Somehow, I felt her pain, right down in the pit of my stomach. The aura in this room was getting to be too much at the moment, so I left, sliding the door closed quietly.

I made my way down the steps, only to meet up with Hatori again.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice sounding deep and rough. I looked up at his grey eyes, and then I sighed. "She's doing fine, I suppose, since there is nothing more that I can do for her now..." I replied, running my right hand through my hair to get it away from my eyes. "Well, that's good," he replied, his voice sounding more serious now. "Just don't let Akito find out about her, if you value her that much."

My eyes widened slightly when he said 'if you value her that much.'. I caught myself before my thoughts could drift back to those memories....those painful, painful memories. "Right." I replied, showing him as much thanks as I could at the moment. "Take care, Yuki." he told me, rubbing the top of my head. And then, he turned around and left.

I continued on into the living room, where Kyo was reluctantly fixing up the door _he_ had smashed. Shigure was, un-surprisingly, nowhere in sight. He heard me enter the room and stopped moving, and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "What now, ya' damn rat?" he muttered, dragging the tape across the door in attempt to make it stay. "Come to kick my ass again about me picking a fight with your damn _girlfriend_?!"

"My what?!" I spat back at him, getting frustrated at his random appearance back in this household. He turned completely around now, ready for a fight that I was ready to give him. "Goin' deaf now, are you? You heard me, an' I said she was your _g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d._" Instantly, I flung my fist at his head, and he guarded with his arms, closing his eyes. But I had stopped my attack right before it hit him, leaving him wide-eyed. I wanted to smash his head into the door, but I held myself back, for Tohru's sake. Her getting better would involve me being less violent when it came to this stupid cat.

* * *

I turned around and stormed out of the living room and back upstairs, to my bedroom. I flopped myself down on the bed exhaustedly, un-moving in the slightest. I stared at the blank wall to my right, running through a flashback of all that happened in this one day. Meeting Tohru, the gang member, seeing her laughing, saving her life....I personally thought that this was all to much at once.

Then, like the stupid idiot that I was, it hit me.

She was indeed a gang member, and nothing says that just because we saved her life that she won't steal from us. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling, trying to separate my needs and desires. I desired for her to stay here, but I need for her to leave, for the sake of Shigure and I, our house, and our belongings.

I clenched my fists tightly, almost to the point where my fingernails would pierce through my palm, and I scrunched my eyes closed. I lied to her...I told her that she could stay here, when I knew who she was. I wanted to help her, and in doing so, I lied to her and myself, and I hate myself for that.

It's just so wrong. Yet, at the same time, it's right.

"...dammit..."

* * *

***_Shigure's P.O.V***_

"Keep cleaning, Kyoooo!" I sang out in Kyo's ear, watching him as he willingly picked up the pieces of my beloved door. Oh, such a poor, wooden frame, always destined to have the fate of being smashed, crashed, and bashed. I apologize if that hadn't made any sense to you poor, confused readers, but as always, que sera sera.

"Shut the hell up, Shigure!" he hissed back, chucking a piece of the door at me, which I quickly dodged...or at least I thought I had. That piece of door had given me a splinter, and it hurt.

"Kyo, look what you did!" I complained, falling down the the ground in a slump. Kyo glanced over at me, and I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. I took that time to show Kyo the splinter that was in my finger.

Minutes passes, and he remained examining my finger.

"What the hell is that!?! It's so freakin' tiny!" he yelled at me, going back over to the door.

"But Kyo, my finger is throbbing!"

"Get it out yourself! Dammit..." he muttered, and I continued to cry silently to myself.

I then got up and rushed to the bathroom, whipping out a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass. I slowly pulled out the splinter, praying to the gods that the damage wouldn't be serious. Then, I was out in the hallway, calling my editor.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mii, but I can't write for a few, dreadful months! I had been in a serious accident, and my doctor said it would be best for me not to even attempt writing!" I cried out, acting with the phone in my hand as if I were actually on a stage in front of people.

"Shigure! Are you sure! Should I come over?!" she whined back, sounding as if she were crying buckets of tears. "No, no, Mii, don't worry yourself sick about me. I'm positively sure, now don't call again. Bye!" I concluded, hanging up abruptly. Then, as I turned around, Kyo stood behind me, an aura of death coming from him. "You know, you're one sick bastard."

"Hahaha..." I laughed, an anime-style sweatdrop appearing on the back of my head.

Suddenly, though, in all the laughing and messing around, a loud crash could be heard from upstairs. Kyo's head flung to the stairs, and then he dashed up them. "What was that?!?" he yelled, skidding to a halt in front of Tohru's bedroom. I was not far behind him, and I stopped a little bit ahead of him. Yuki barged out of his room, yelling the same thing Kyo had.

"Did you drop something?" Kyo asked Yuki, demanding an answer. "No, did you?" Yuki asked back, the same demand in his voice.

"It wasn't me!" I called out in my singing voice. "Shuttup!" they both yelled at me, making me cower in the corner of the hall, but only for a second. "Then....it must've been...." all of our head turned to the closed door before us.

In a second, Yuki slid the door open, and all of our mouths hung wide. The window in Tohru's room was smashed open, glass shards all over the floor. Her bed was messy, and some pieces of glass had landed on it. I slowly and cautiously made my way over to the window. Blood was painted across the wall where the broken window was, and a tied blanket was hanging out of it, all the way down to the ground. Some bandages could be seen lying on the dirt and grass, leading a trail into the forest that was covered in a blanket of silver moonlight.

Yuki had sank to his knees, his head in his palms. Kyo had turned around, facing the wall in the hallway.

And yet, despite all this mess....despite the broken glass and smeared blood...

Tohru was gone.

**A/N: Well, here I am again, with another chapter done!! :) I really hope that it turned out well, because I barely managed to reach a computer, and everytime I did, I had no time to use it! But with the time that I had, this is what I put together! So, feel free to give me any improvements, constructive critisism, and anything else you may want to tell me. Thank you all so very much and please continue reviewing!! ;p Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (a.k.a Furuba).**

*****Reminder: constructive critisism is accepted, doesn't bother me, because I miss alot of mistakes when I'm writing.**

***Thank you all of my faithful reviewers!! :)**

**BEWARE: This story does change from different point-of-views (p.o.v's), so keep a heads up!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Can Stay**

*****Tohru's P.O.V*****

"Nnngghh..." I grumled as I rolled over on my side, my face and body sore as hell. My eyes opened slowly, pained and stinging, and the oncoming headache wasn't helping at all. For some reason, all I could see was black, and also, leaves and dirt.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself as I tried to push myself up. That proved useless, because my arms were still incredibly weak. But my only question right now was how I ended up where I was...under a bush. It was obviously still night outside, because it was very dark, and the light from the moon poured out upon the ground. The wind blew slightly, making me shiver. Leaves blew left and right, as if they were dancing out in the moonlight. The imagery was very beautiful, but that wasn't really important to me right now.

I decided not to try to move for a few, so I rolled back over onto my back. I closed my eyes and tried to remember just exactly what had happened to get me stranded outside.

**_FlashBack**_

_My eyes opened to the dim light coming from the moon, the only source of light that lit the room that I was in. I quickly scanned the room, remembering that the boy named Yuki had brought me up here after I nearly fainted again. I didn't want to be up here alone, in this house with three strange men._

_Even though I was incredibly dizzy, I tried to stand up, leaning against the wall for support. I slivered slowly across the room, when I stopped to catch my breath near the window that showed a beautiful view of the woods. Suddenly my head began to throb greatly, and my vision blurred. _

_I was going to faint again..._

_I felt my back hit the glass window, and then it shattered, and I fell backwards out of it, hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of my lungs. I lie completely still under the bush that was directly below the broken window. My eyes teared up again, and I struggled for air, digging my nails into the ground, as if doing that would stop the pain._

_"H...help....so-somebody..."_

_My vision completely went black again._

_Somebody help me._

_**End FlashBack**_

My forehead scrunched up as I tried to remember anything more of what happened last night, but it all proved a worthless effort. I looked down at my arm, which was only bleeding slightly, but I would have to dis-infect it again because some of the bandages were torn off. An intense pain shot down my back, so I figured that there might be some glass shards stuck in my skin.

I exhaled slowly, then inhaled slowly. I continued that monotonously, probably for hours, being that the sun was beginning to rise. Night was yet again going away, leaving me behind to face the troubles of the day. There were many things that I needed to do, but my brain was so jacked up right now that I couldn't think straight.

Birds chirped and flew overhead, getting ready to partake in whatever birds did during the day. Little clouds rolled in, and still, all I could do was lie on my back helplessly and watch. I remembered then, when my mother and I would enjoy gazing up at clouds, and she would tell me all the time about how rare it was for her to see the beautiful clouds of the day when she was a gang member. She was always hiding from the cops during the day in old shacks and empty, broken down homes.

I trusted her, and I promised myself that I would never, ever, become a gang member.

I felt silent tears dripping down my face, and I didn't have the strength to wipe them away or to even stop crying. I was going to be swept over again with the memories of my mother...I am such a weak, useless human...

I could hear her voice in my head now, and it frustrated me. Why did you have to go and die, mother?! Maybe, if you were still here with me, I wouldn't be in these near-death experiences. Aren't you watching me from wherever you are??? My eyes renched closed tightly, the tears flowing freely now, staining my face.

_"I'll always be with you, 'kay? You'll never have to be scared."_

Don't lie to me, mom, I thought between my sobs. You said you would always be with me, but if that were true, why did you and father leave me here alone? What purpose do I have for being alive?? I'm a failure as a human, and I don't want to be alive anymore.

I don't want to live anymore...

_"Don't cry. I love you, Tohru."_

Don't tell me you love me.

_"Promise me that you won't forget?"_

I want to forget everything.

_"Promise me that you will live on, my dearest Tohru...I love you."_

I love you, too, mom, but I....

_"Tohru-chan..."_

I want to die.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

*****Yuki's P.O.V*****

I slowly wiped the sweat off of my forehead as I left the supermarket with bags full of food and medicine. The food was for Shigure and that stupid cat, because I wasn't hungry. But the medicine...it was for me. I have been getting frequent headaches from all that's been going on. I sighed and tightened my grip on the bags in my hands.

We had never managed to find Tohru, and I felt as if I would never see her again. I mean, it's not as though I am in love with her, but I knew her mother, when she was still alive. I helped find Tohru when she was lost, and her mother was so happy.

Reluctantly, my eyes moved up to the beautiful cascade sky, seeing the clouds still in the air. It all looked like a painting...the buildings, the happy children playing, the animals, the trees, and the sky. Was this all that I would ever do in my life? Continue through every day as if my life were set on repeat or something?

I continued down the road and turned on the path that led to my house. Some children were playing in the trees, grabbing and breaking off branches and playing sword fights with each other. A small smile spread across my face, and I silently wished to myself that I could do stuff like that with other people. Then the smile faded, a frown replacing it. But I...I have nobody that I can truly call my friend. To have the curse of the zodiac is like locking up your personal life just to please your master.

I walked up to the front of my house and pulled the door open, sliding off my shoes and stepping inside.

"I'm back," I called out as I made my way into the kitchen.

I recieved no response, so I assumed that Shigure and Kyo must be deep in conversation. I left the bags on the counter and pulled out the headache medicine. I poured some water into a cup and began to swallow the pills, which tasted nasty. "Shigure, I got your food," I said as I entered the living room. Instantly, I froze, my grip becoming loose on the glass. Shigure sat at the table, and Tohru lie down near the wall, with Kyo sitting next to her.

She was awake and breathing easily, and only tiny beads of sweat rolled down her face. Her arms appeared to be re-bandaged, and now her whole stomach section was bandaged up, as well as her head. I noticed Kyo send me a quick glare, and then he stood up and went towards the kitchen. Shigure shook his head slightly and turned his attention to me.

"So, did you buy anything good?" he asked, as if he were trying to change the subject.

"Why is she here? Where did you find her?" I choked out two questions at once. A big wave of confusion swept over me, making me feel light-headed. I looked back at Tohru, who was giving me a sort of death glare, like she was telling me that if I threw her out of here she would come back to kick my ass. Her eyes were mean and piercing, but the streaks leading down her cheeks told me that she had been crying.

"Kyo had found her while you went out shopping. He said that she was under the bush that was directly below the window she fell from. We managed to re-bandage her without her fussing too much, and we promised her that once she was better she could leave." Shigure finished summing up what I had missed.

I placed my glass of water on the table so I wouldn't drop it, and then I roughly yanked Shigure up and dragged him out into the hallway.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." he cried out as I pulled him by his ear down the hall.

"Do you realize that she is a thief? She could rob us at any moment, and if Akito-san were to find out about her being here, not only would we get in trouble, but she would too." I spat out angrily, slamming my fist into the wall. Shigure side-glanced at me, not liking that I smashed a hole in his wall.

"But Yuki-kun...last night you were all over her like a mother with a new born baby. And now, you can't wait to throw her out?" his eyes narrowed, and his forehead creased.

"Can you make up your mind, please?"

My eyes opened slightly, and I realized that what he said was indeed true. I over-reacted because she was somebody I knew from the past, and I acted like we had known each other all our lives. But then again, she was injured and my natural reaction would be to help her.

"I was just helping her, 'cause she was hurt! Did you and that stupid cat really think that I had some sort of connection to her? It's so stupid...the member's of the zodiac will never find happiness..." I grumbled, my head beginning to throb.

Shigure didn't seem to be listening to me though.

"So what now, Yuki? It's your desicion; she can stay for a while, or she can go now."

And with that, Shigure turned around and left me to decide how Tohru's life would go. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, the words Shigure said ringing in my ears.

_'She can stay for a while, or she can go now.'_

Will I let her stay, a theif and cold-blooded person? Or will I tell her to leave now, before I make a big mistake? I sighed and began to shuffle my feet down the hall to the living room, where _she _was. I stood silently, taking in a single deep breath.

I pulled the closed door open and walked over to her, an emotion-less expression on my face. She continued to glare at me, but I didn't let that get the better of me. I sat down next to her, waiting for her to say something rude or obnoxious.

"What the hell do you want?" she mumbled, closing her eyes. "You and your weird colored purple hair."

My eye twitched slightly, but I refused to let that upset me. Her eyes opened again, but this time they were a little kinder, and she was waiting for my answer.

"Well?"

"......."

She gave me a pissed off look, and then turned her gaze to the ceiling.

"You...can stay..." I whispered, not taking my gaze off of her.

Her eyes widened slightly in shock, and then they closed completely, her face becoming peaceful.

I felt the presence of somebody watching us from the doorway, but I paid no mind to it...

"I can stay, but..." she began to say, but then stopped.

I watched her every move with blank emotions, waiting for her to say something this time.

A smile crept over her face, making her look like an angel, but at the same time, like pure evil.

"Can you truly trust a thief and a liar like me?"

The moment those words left her mouth, I instantly felt like I regretted my choice of letting her stay here.

Oh, I regretted it so much.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating on time, but I got into an accident playing sports and busted my nose, and I was in the hospital for hours, and then I was all caught up in school work and all that crap. Anyways, I will update again as soon as I can, and if this chapter wasn't really that great, please let me know because I will work harder on the next chapter! Thank you again, my reviewers!! :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (a.k.a Furuba).**

*****Reminder: constructive critisism is accepted, doesn't bother me, never will, because I miss alot of mistakes when I'm writing.**

***Thank you all of my faithful reviewers!! ; ]**

**BEWARE: This story does change from different point-of-views (p.o.v's), so keep a heads up!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Icy-Cold Visitor**

_*****Tohru's P.O.V*****_

Silence swept over the entire living room as Yuki and I continued to send each other piercing glares. Yeah, so he let me stay....it's not like I'm getting ready to bow down at his feet or any crap like that. I heard Yuki let out a low sigh, and then he stood up and walked over to the table to reclaim his glass of water.

My eyes never left the new found coldness in his own silvery-purple orbs. He flopped down on the ground and sipped his water, closing his eyes in the process. Minutes passed by, and night began to roll in. The doors to the backyard remained open, letting in the chilly breeze of the night. And yet, after all this time, Yuki remained in the room with me, never taking his eyes off me; never moving even the slightest. I wasn't sure what was making me more pissed...Yuki's piercing glare, or the freezing cold air bringing goosebumps to my pale skin.

I tried my hardest to try and relax by staring at the ceiling, or listening to the ticking of the nearby clock, but all of my efforts proved worthless. I really needed those doors to be closed, and I would do it myself, but I don't think that _he_ would approve of me moving at all right now. So, now, all I was left with was plan number two.

"Look, can you please--" I began to ask something, but I stopped midway when I saw that he was already over at the door, sliding them closed rather roughly. Jeez, take a chill pill, man...

"There. The breeze was pretty cold, so I closed the doors." he said quietly, sitting back down at the table.

So, he closed the doors for himself? Because he was cold, and not because I was shivering like it was the middle of winter over here? I snorted and rolled over onto my side, facing the wall. I could feel my cool breath against my skin, because my nose was about an inch from the wall. I heard some noises from behind me, but I payed no mind to them. I closed my eyes gently and tried to rest my soul, but something soft and warm disturbed me from that.

"Wha--!"

I sprung up from my lying position and felt a warm blanket drop down to my lap. I felt my face heat up instantly, as I realized that he had placed it over top of me. I grabbed a handful of the blanket and just stared at it for a moment, like I had never seen one before. Suddenly, I heard chuckling from the opposite side of the room, and my face darkened.

He was watching me from the other side of the room, a grin spread across his face. He leaned back against the wall and held the glass of water in his hand, like I was a TV program or something. His purple hair messily framed his face, like he had been at work all day. But hell, despite that messiness, he still looked incredibly hot. As soon as I realized I was thinking that, I inhaled sharply, causing his gaze to cast itself upon my own.

That was the moment that I caught my breath, and the world around me just stopped moving. I was stuck in my own little heart-throbbing moment, locked in the gaze of the boy sitting across from me. I was trying to breathe so I wouldn't die, but his eyes wouldn't let mine free. Suddenly, my entire body went cold, and my vision darkened. However, I wasn't going to pass out, because I could still feel myself sitting up and my heart throbbing.

I was having a dizzy spell, and it had to happen right during the time that I was having an incredibly awkward moment. I could see a picture forming in the back of my head, and like a movie clip, it became animated, showing something that happened somewhere. It was a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_'Sniff, sniff'_

_A small girl sat crying in the far back corner of an opening between two buildings. It was a beautiful day out, yet there was nobody in sight._

Why is she crying?? Who is she?

_"Mommaa!!" she cried out, more tears pouring down her pale-pink cheeks._

She's looking for her mother....have I seen this girl before?

_Suddenly, a little boy with purple hair around her age came running into view, and the moment she saw him, she stopped crying. He stared at her for a second, and then he walked up to her and held his hand out, smiling a beautiful, gentle smile. She smiled happily, too, but she didn't take his hand. Instead, she stood up, dusted herself off, and then flung herself onto him._

_"H-hey, what are you---!!!"_

Suddenly, the vision blurred out, and then it was over.

_**End Flashback**_

I came back into the real world at that moment, and I felt a warm streak rolling down my face.

"H-hey, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Yuki choked out, standing up and walking over to me.

He bent down next to me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder, staring at me deeply. Reluctantly, I looked back up into his eyes, and shivers were sent down my spine, making my head direct it's attention back to the ground. My hand flew up to my face to rub away the tears so he wouldn't think that I was a baby.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, something just flew into my eyes," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Probably because you wouldn't stop staring at me, dammit..." I whispered lightly.

He chuckled gently, which made me blush again. Why couldn't he just back away from me?? Is he trying to make fun of me or something?? I concentrated at that moment so I could get myself back in control, and then I attempted to get up.

"W-What are you doing?? Sit down, Tohru!" he shouted, trying to hold me down.

I stood up straight for a moment, and I didn't feel any pain, but then, my legs just collapsed like they were made of jello. I fell forward onto _him,_ being that he was the only one in front of me at the time.

"A-ah!"

I tumbled forward on top of him, and suddenly his strong hands grasped onto both of my shoulders, holding me in mid-air.

"Gotcha..." he mumbled, letting out a low sigh.

Suddenly, though, a 'click' could be heard from behind the doors leading into the hallway, and then a flash blinded my vision for a second. Some giggling could be heard from behind the door, and then it slid over a little bit, revealing none other than Shigure. That bastard...

"Aww, how cute...won't this picture look lovely in the Sohma photo album?" he cooed, a sly smile spreading across his face.

I felt Yuki shift his weight so he could stand up and beat up Shigure, but he moved too quickly and lost the grasp on my left shoulder, and this time I actually _fell_ on him.

'POOF!'

My eyes were screwed shut tight, and I remained completely still. My breathing was careful, like if I sucked in air to quickly the house would topple over or something. I realized then that his body beneath me was extremely cold for any normal human. I opened my eyes to see only the floor beneath me, and Yuki was nowhere in sight.

A low grumble could be heard from behind the door, and Shigure then appeared in the living room, looking as if he was the bearer of bad news. He probably was, too.

"Where'd that purple mop head go?" I asked, looking all around the room.

Suddenly, I felt something wiggling underneath me, scaring the crap out of me. I jumped up so fast that I didn't even give Shigure enough time to check out what was bothering me. I stared at the floor, and at the little tiny mouse creature that was just underneath me. It was a light purple and gray color, the same as Yuki's hair. What exactly did this mean?

"Way to go, dumbass," a stern voice mumbled from the doorway. "Ooh, you gonna get it now..."

When I looked up, it was old Orangey standing there, a smug look on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest, making his green t-shirt rinkle up. Then the little purple mouse stood up and dusted itself off. Damn, that was a smartass mouse, dustin' himself off like that. Shigure began to laugh uncontrollably, pointing one of his bony fingers down at the mouse. Kyo's head sunk even lower.

"Wait, what's so funny? Where's Yuki??" I yelled out, demanding an answer.

"Well, you might not believe me if I told you, but that there on the ground is enough proof to say that I'm not lying."

Shigure went over and picked up the mouse, placing him on the table. The mouse turned and faced me, looking up at me with the same purple eyes as _him._

"No freakin' way...you're a mouse?" I whispered, my eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, Miss Honda, it's me, Yuki," he replied, spreading his arms out as if he wanted a hug. "And I'm a rat, not a mouse."

Well, now I've turned a boy in a mouse.

I mean, a rat.

* * *

**_***Yuki's P.O.V***_**

Okay, so, Tohru has turned me into my rat form...that's not so bad. Hell, who am I kidding?! Now she's going to have her memories erased, and it's going to be my fault. But that might actually have some positive points, too. She won't remember me, or Shigure, or that damn cat. She can go back to being a thief and gang member....being beaten every day....starving to death....I won't be bothered by the thoughts of her stealing from us.

I snapped out of my little daze and concentrated on her face, which was staring down at me hard. I sweatdropped a little, hoping that she wasn't getting ready to squeeze me to death and call me 'cute', as any normal girl would. Then again, she wasn't exactly the definition of normal, and how could I be sure that she was in fact a girl?!

Okay, that's way off topic, and it has nothing to do with the real problem here. I heard Shigure sigh loudly again, and then he walked over to the table and sat down, folding his arms over his chest. Tohru sat down completely as well, but she was leaning against the wall. I assume that she obviously must not be in the best condition of her life.

"Well, Tohru," he began, closing his eyes. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I can't let this go without doing a thing. It seems that you have discovered the Sohma secret."

Her eyes widened slightly, but then they returned to normal size. I tried to think of things that could possibly be going through her head right now, and my conclusion was that she really didn't give a damn.

"Well, I don't really give a damn."

Score one for Yuki! Heh, I hit that one right on the bulls-eye.

"Tohru, it isn't a matter of whether you give a damn or not. It's just that this is a very valuable secret that only our family can know, and sadly, you're just not part of that..."

As soon as those words left Shigure's mouth, I saw Tohru freeze, like someone had a gun pointed to her head or something. Why would Shigure say something stupid like that? He should know that she doesn't have a family, and saying it to her face is not something you should do when she already knows that. So, I tried to calm her down, so she didn't start crying again.

"Listen, Tohru. He didn't mean it like tha--!"

Tohru had sprung to her feet, just barely, and grabbed a fist-full of Shigure's robe. She had her fist pulled back, ready to swing at any moment. Her eyes were a fiery brown instead of it's calm, natural chocolate color. Her lips were slightly pulled back over her teeth, and she was breathing heavy.

Shigure's gaze remained un-fazed by all of this, and he stared back at her with the same hard glare. Suddenly, she released her grip, pushing him backwards in the process.

"Hmph!" she grumbled, sitting back down against the wall.

Kyo was still at the doorway, watching with as much interest as a curious cat. Shigure looked slightly upset that she wrinkled his robe, but he just slid his hand across it, smoothing it down. I was just getting ready to climb down from the table when I felt something inside me telling me that I was close to changing back to my human form.

"Ugh, cover your eyes..." Shigure mumbled as a smoke cloud appeared, covering my nude self.

"W-Why? W-What's happening to him?" Tohru called out.

I had transformed back into my regular self, and I figured that all would be fine, except for the fact that I was naked in front of a girl. Thankfully, the smoke didn't disappear until after I found my clothes and put them back on.

"There...all done." I said to myself, fixing my shirt.

I then directed my attention to the rest of my audience, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. I turned red as I saw Tohru staring at me wide-eyed and red faced. Shigure was cracking up at the table, nearing a heart attack. Kyo had run up to his room, probably so he could laugh to himself. That jerk.

"Ooohh," Tohru managed to say, her voice sounding dry. "That's what you meant when you said 'cover your eyes'..."

"Yea, that's what I meant." Shigure replied, shaking his head.

I was getting ready to send Shigure my famed 'death glare', when all of the sudden a knocking could be heard at the front door. However, the sound of the knock wasn't a friendly, happy one. It was a cold, icy knock that sent shivers up and down my spin. I gulped and then went to get the door. Shigure stayed with Tohru in the living room, waiting for me to tell him who was here.

Slowly and cautiously, I approached the front door and reluctantly slid it open. A sweatdrop rolled down my neck as I stared blankly at the person in front of me. It was a he, but not just any he. He was indeed a cold, icy person with jet black hair and too pale skin. He lips parted slightly, and he spoke.

"Hello, my dearest Yuki."

He smiled at me, making me shiver. My eyes widened as I tried to process what I was possibly going to do with _her._ His hand moved to my shoulder, and then up my neck, to my face.

"Did you miss me?" he cooed, staring at me with that piercing gaze.

I wanted to be away from him so, so badly.

"Yuki, who is that?" I heard Shigure call from the living room in a sing-song voice, which was not helping at all.

My eyes closed completely, and I took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Well, it seems that Akito has decided to pay us an un-expected visit."

From the moment those words escaped my dry lips, I felt time pause, and everything fell apart.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading each chapter that I update! I realized that I got this chapter up pretty quick, but I guess that's because I have been missing so much school. I have a minor injury and I took this advantage to get to a computer. Anyways, tell me how I did and please continue to read! Thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but at this point in the story, do I really have to say it?**

*****Reminder; constructive critisism is accepted, doesn't bother me, never, will and blah blah blah.**

***Thank you all of my faithful reviewers! If anybody finds any mistakes, please point them out to me, but don't be too rash. I miss alot of mistakes when I'm writing.**

**BEWARE: This story does change from different point-of-views (p.o.v's), so keep a heads up!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Lonely Realization**

*****_Tohru's P.o.V***_**

At this exact moment during this spine-tingling moment, I really wanted to shout out what the hell was wrong with Yuki. Why wasn't he back yet from answering the door? My entire body became cold, and I was completely frozen over at my spot at the table when I heard Shigure call out to Yuki.

"Yuki, who is that?" he sang out, which really pissed me off.

Couldn't he be serious for at least once in his life?

"Well, it seems that Akito has decided to pay us an un-expected visit." he replied, no emotion whatsoever in his usually peaceful voice.

Akito? Who was Akito? From the sound of Yuki's voice, he made it sound as though Akito was some really dangerous person. Well, if he was, then I'd just have to step in and see what he wants. If he really is all macho and stuff, then I can take 'im on. I've dealt with worse beatings from Kai.

Just as I'd gotten ready to stand up, I felt Shigure's hand grasp my shoulder, holding me down.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him, my eyes focused on his.

He stared blankly back at me, and then he closed his eyes and shook his head side to side. What was that supposed to mean?

"Quick....follow me," he instructed, standing up silently and pulling me up with him. "And whatever you do, don't make any noise."

Shigure began to lead me out of the living room through the back screen doors, pulling me down the side of the house and into his office. At first glance, his office looked pretty clean. Just a big dresser with books on it, a bookshelf covered in books and paper, and a desk at the far back of the room with a computer on it, wires dangling off the side. But, as I got closer to where he was leading me, I could see crumpled up bits of paper lying on the ground and empty soda cans lying around. My eye twitched as I sent Shigure an evil glance.

He must of sensed it, 'cause he flinched slightly.

"Shigure, can you tell me just exactly what you are planning to do?" I whined out, tugging for my wrist back, for it was caught in the grasp of his bony fingers.

"Shhhhhhhh." he stuck his pointer finger up to his lips and didn't say anything more.

We arrived at a tiny closet in the back of the hall outside of Shigure's office. He pulled open the door to reveal a bunch of warm-looking coats and a couple boots. I stared down it, my eyes wide. Just what the hell was this psycho trying to do with me? Tie me up and throw me in the closet to leave me for dead?

"Let me _go--_!!" I began to say, but he pushed me back into the closet forcefully and slammed it shut, locking it from the outside with a chair....that came from where? I didn't see any damn chair out in the hallway. I always thought the rule was 'NO TRICKS, NO GIMMICKS', but I guess that was just something I came up with when I was bored.

I began to pound violently at the door, kicking it as well.

"Tohru!!! Listen to me NOW!" he hissed at me, sounding one hundred percent serious.

I was taken back by the tone of his voice, and it shut me up for the time being.

"Right now, at the front door is Akito, the headmaster of our family. He is extremely strict and will not tolerate any _normal _person knowing about the secret of the Sohma family."

Shigure stopped from time to time during his explanation to choose his words quickly but carefully, not wanting to reveal too much information to me. Was I that much of an outsider to them?

"So, you have to stay here until I come back to get you, because if he finds you, you'll lose your memories of us, and then we will have to leave you...out on the streets again, to be beaten."

My heart thudded against my ribcage, and with each painfull beat, I felt more and more afraid of what I have gotten myself into. Why couldn't I just have been healed by normal people, like me? Did I have to get involved with people that carried a dangerous curse that will eventually cause me to lose my memories?! Was it really worth it to turn against my only family, and Kai...there was really no point in all that, because I'm just going to end up back out there anyway.

I slumped down against the back of the closet, closing my eyes in obvious defeat. My hands fell limp at my sides, and my whole body just began to feel numb.

"So, you're saying that if he ever finds me I'll have to lose my memories?" I mumbled, my voice beginning to sound like a tiny child's voice.

I heard him sigh, so I took that as a yes.

"Look, I'll be back soon. I just have to see what he wants, and then he will leave." he re-assured me, but his voice just pushed against that positivity with stronger waves of worry.

Then, it became silent.

He had left me locked up in a closet to wait for his return.

* * *

**_***Yuki's P.o.V***_**

I stood frozen with fear as Akito removed his hand from my face, calmly snaking his way past me and into the living room.

"Shigure." Akito spoke quietly.

I followed mindlessly, not knowing the future that would await. The living room doors slid open, and my eyes grew wide with surprise. Shigure sat at his spot at the table, his glasses on the bridge of his pale nose and a wrinkled newspaper in his hands. I scanned the room, looking for _her._ Where had she gone?

"Hello, Akito."

Shigure smiled up at him reluctantly, but Akito believed it to be a real, friendly smile. He moved over to Shigure and sat close to him; a little to close if I may say, but sadly, I was used to this.

"I've missed you greatly." he said devilishly as he wrapped his arms around Shigure's waist, expecting Shigure to hug him back, which is exactly what he did.

I ghosted over to where they were sitting, my eyes not being able to focus on one thing for more than two seconds. When my eyes locked with Shigure's for a split second, he winked at me, as if he were saying that she was alright. I let out a tired sigh and watched in disgust as Shigure continued to allow Akito to touch his face. Disgusting....

His head turned towards me, like he heard my thoughts.

"Yuki, don't worry. You will receive your love soon..." he said as he tucked his nose into Shigure's neck, making him shift uncomfortably.

I think I'll pass, thank you very much. I watched him carefully to make sure that he wouldn't advance onto me, or to get up and search the house and come across Tohru. That would result in a fight that would end with Akito winning....or maybe Tohru would win, I don't know. I've never seen her actually fight before. But her even being seen by Akito would cause her to lose her memories. Akito would make sure of it.

* * *

**_***Tohru's P.o.V***_**

I was beginning to get annoyed of being in the tightly cramped closet, and the closed space was really making me feel claustrophobic. Then, at that moment, I really gave it a thought of whether I really cared if Akito saw me or not. All of this was really starting to piss me off.

"Alright, _Akito_, here comes your worst nightmare..." I mumbled, and then I stood up, dusting the back of my pants off.

With one large intake of air, I lunged myself against the closet door, making a noise like a twig snapping in two.

"Again."

I threw myself against the door again, and the snapping noise grew louder.

"Again!!"

I rammed into the door with great force, and it broke open, sending little bits of door pieces across the floor. I fell forward, my sleeve getting caught on a broken part of the door. The jagged wood sliced through the soft pale skin of my arm, shooting pain throughout my body.

"Aggghhh..." I caught my breath and sucked in carefully, trying not to get that sick feeling in my stomach again.

I leaned against the wall for support and took in short, careful breaths. My gaze was focused on the blood that dripped to the floor....and then suddenly, on the advancing shadow that I saw out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly, only to see Shigure standing a few feet away from me with a look on his face that could've suggested that I was a psycho.

"What are you staring at?" I spat at him, my gaze intensifying when it met his grey eyes.

He stared back at me, then at the scattered pieces of door on the floor.

"Well, you kinda broke my door," he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess you just couldn't wait 'till I got back, could you?"

I began to feel very upset, and I didn't know why. It was just like a bunch of anger was suddenly bubbling up inside me, and I couldn't tell just what it was. I felt like destroying something else, anything that I could just get my hands on. My fists tightened at my sides, and I leaned back away from the wall.

"To hell with it all!!!"

I pulled back my fist and then launched it onto the wall, badly cracking it's surface. When my fist collided with the pale wall, it felt as though the entire hallway shook violently. I couldn't hear Shigure making any noise; he just stared wordlessly at me. My eyes turned to tiny slits as I yanked my bloody hand out of the wall, observing the cuts. I suddenly felt an urge to go and meet this 'Akito'.

"Where the hell is that bastard?!" I screamed, completely giving in to my hellish temper.

I then sprinted down the hall, coming to an abrupt stop at the living room doors, which were shut tight. Shigure was not too far back away from me, and I suppose that if he tried hard enough he could at least grab me by my hair or the back of my shirt. I placed both of my hands on the door and viciously yanked them open.

"No Tohru!!!"

I gazed into the same living room that I knew, but something was off. I noticed Yuki sitting rather uncomfortably at the table, and then what I saw next both shocked and disgusted me.

"W-wha..." my voice trailed off, leaving whatever stupid question I was going to ask dangling.

There was this boy that looked exactly like Yuki, with the same hair-cut and face shape. His hair was jet black, and it framed his face just the same as Yuki's lavender hair did. His face was nicely shaped to complement his perfect hair, but there was a problem with him that just creeped me out. His eyes were as cold as the coldest day in winter, perhaps even colder than a human being that hated everything.

His arm's were locked around Yuki's neck, and he was snuggling him tightly. Oh, so I get the idea that Yuki might like me, and then he goes and becomes gay? Yuki gave me one quick look, checking out the gashes on my right arm and on my right hand.

"T-Tohru, you're hurt!" he said confidently at first, but then his voice trailed off into a tiny whisper, as if he said something he shouldn't have said.

Actually, he did say something bad.

He said my name.

My top teeth dug into my bottom lip, drawing warm blood, and everything went by so quickly as I just completely lost control of myself.

I launched myself onto Akito, trying to hit him.

Shigure swiftly grabbed my arms to restrain me.

And Yuki, well, Yuki had jumped in front of Akito....to protect him from me.

My breathing was rapid, and I was fuming. My face had turned a dark shade of red, and both my arms were being held tightly behind my back. I was literally leaning overtop of Yuki, our faces only inches apart. And despite that, I still glared forcefully at him, and he glared back. By this time, my right arm was beginning to go numb, so the pain was subsiding because I couldn't feel it. The only thing I could feel was this sick feeling in my stomach again.

Both Yuki and Shigure had turned on me to protect _him_?! Was he really that incredibly special to them? I was bleeding to death, and they stop me from kicking his ass? No way....no way in hell do I want to be here anymore. Can't anybody treat me like family for once? Do I always deserve to be turned away?

My eyes scrunched together tightly, and I tried to yank myself from Shigure's grasp.

"Let. Me. Go." I threatened through closed teeth, glaring at the floor now.

I was trying hard to hold back the tears of being left alone once again, but as always, I failed. The tears poured un-controllably down my cheeks, and I sobbed so loud I could barely get any air into my lungs. Akito stared hard at me, probably wondering who the heck I was and why I tried to attack him. Yuki's eyes grew worried, and he relaxed his muscles so that he was standing up straight. However, Shigure's grasp hadn't loosened one bit.

"Who is this wench?!" Akito hissed, still hiding behind _his _precious rat.

Yuki flinced at the word 'wench', but he didn't argue against Akito calling me that. His shoulder's slumped, and his face sank. Any hope that I had of staying with Yuki and Shigure dissapeared the moment I saw him fall in defeat. My only chance of trying to make another bond with people....another family that my mother would want me to have, and I blew it.

"Well, Akito, she has," he became quiet for a second, probably thinking about whether to tell him the truth or not. "She was actually just lost and--!!!"

His sentence ended short as I rammed the heel of my foot into his. He cringed, letting out a low pained cry. Yuki gasped slightly, waiting for Akito to say something. My eyes were still shut tight, and I could taste the mixture of tears and blood on my lips. Suddenly, without even thinking, I began to speak.

To Akito.

"I...." I paused, focusing on his eyes. "I've come to find out this curse of your family."

My words sounded slightly slurred, but I didn't care. Akito's eyes widened in the tiniest, and he turned his glare to Shigure.

"How could you let this happen?!" he hissed through his teeth, standing up and advancing towards me.

Even though I knew this would happen, I still felt abandoned when I noticed that Yuki didn't try to stop Akito. I watched as he came to stand in front of me, his hands balled into fists at his sides. They were shaking badly, and his face was slightly pink.

"It was an accident, Aki--"

"Shut UP!! I don't want to hear your excuses!" he lashed out at Shigure, but then began to accuse Yuki. "How could you be so careless??"

He launched an endless stream of questions at Yuki, who barely managed to reply to one.

"Allowing an outsider to come to know the secret is worse than disgracing the Sohma family! Do I have to re-educate your pathetic mind in that room again?"

Akito taunted Yuki, not letting up on his harshness in the least. Yuki stood there dumbly, not saying anything to defy his _master_. I couldn't take this anymore....living in this house will only drive me to insanity. Swiftly, I caught Shigure off gaurd and yanked myself from his grip. I latched my hands onto Akito's shirt, the tears still streaming down my rosey-pink cheeks.

"If you want me to leave so badly, I will. I don't give a damn, I'll leave right now!!!" I spat into his face, tiny specks of blood landing on him.

The blood from my hand bled out into his shirt, staining it with a sickening shade of red. His eyes were widened with what I thought was fear. However, he wasn't scared of me in the least.

"I don't have to put up with this crap!! When I finally thought that I could actually make bonds with you people....you crazy people....I was so wrong..." I sounded like a five-year-old kid that just found out that their dog died.

I opened my mouth to say something again, but Akito beat me to it, saying something that I wouldn't expect him to say. Not with all the stuff that I've heard about him.

"Fine, you can stay! Just shut the hell up, PLEASE!!!" he spat back, shoving me away from him.

"W-what?" I stared at him, baffled. "B-but why? Why did you suddenly change your mind? I'm an outsider, I don't belong here, and everyone knows it!!"

Suddenly, I felt something like a steel whip crack at my tear and blood stained face, slicing it open slightly. Before I knew it, I had fallen to the floor, landing hard on my back. The tears continued to flow freely, a mixture of pain and abandonce sliding back behind my ears and onto the floor.

"Shut up. Just shut up, and be grateful, you damn wench. I'll let you stay here because of the fact that you could stand up to me, but mind your words and actions. Take one step into that minefield and I'll kick your ass out of here."

He warned me harshly, not feeling any remorse for having hit a woman. He turned on his heels and strolled over to the front door. He slipped his feet into his shoes and slid open the door, letting in a gentle breeze that ruffled my hair. My eyes were probably the size of saucers, and my mouth hung down to the floor, as did Yuki's and Shigure's.

"Just you wait, you outsider..." he mumbled, glancing back at me with eyes like daggers.

I returned the glare as best I could, and then he was gone, the door sliding shut behind him.

So, he let me stay....but why? Why would he allow me, an 'outsider', to wield his secret?

I guess maybe this is all a trick....

An illusion, to make me feel welcome, and then at the last moment rip my happiness from me.

"Dammit..." I hissed, tightening my fists again.

And with that, I collasped back to the floor from a loss of blood.

Just great.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**A/N: Thank you very much, for continuing to read my story! It really means alot to me, so please review to tell me how I did! If you review, it sort of encourages me to try harder at what I love, so please help me! I love you all of my fans and I'll try to update again as soon as I can!! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but at this point in the story, do I have to say it?  
**

*****Reminder; constructive criticism is accepted, doesn't bother me, never will and blah blah blah. Oh, and some of the characters may seem OOC (Out of Character) at some times, but it is a fan fiction! And of course Tohru will be OOC, because she is the complete opposite of how she really is. Thank you for listening.  
**

***Thank you all of my reviewers! If anybody finds mistakes that I miss, please let me know, but don't be harsh. It's bound to happen, I'm only human. :)**

**BEWARE: This story does change from different point-of-views (p.o.v's), so keep a heads up!**

* * *

**Living By The Rules

* * *

**_**~Tohru's P.o.V~**_

"What the hell is this?!?" I yelled as I picked up the blue and white sailor uniform that was placed neatly on my bed.

I had just gotten out of the shower, traveled down the hallway covered by only a towel, only to find this girly uniform on my bed. I stood in front of the new bed Shigure had bought me, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. There was no way that he could be serious. I have only been here in the Sohma Household two weeks since Akito allowed me to stay, and now Yuki wants me to go to school???

I threw the clothes back on my bed and stormed down the stairs, straight into the living room.

Three heads looked up in boredom, probably wondering what all the hubba was about. In under a second, though, the room was filled with blushing men.

"T-T-T---!" Kyo struggled to get my name out as he fought to control his roaming eyes.

I stood there in the doorway, my hands placed firmly on my hips. I was currently wearing only a yellow towel, decorated with strawberries around the hem. Other than that, the rest of me was pretty much just out there.

Shigure made no attempt to avert or shield his eyes, happily bringing out a bunch of papers, pens, and pencils. He then began to jot down a bunch of stuff, looking up at me every five seconds to remind his perverted mind that I was still here. What else did I expect from the biggest pervert in the house? He was only using me as ideas for his book.

"Toh--uh, Miss Honda...." Yuki mumbled as he covered his blood red face with his hand, turning his head in the other direction.

"I'm not going." I said firmly, giving them all a plain stare.

"Don't stand there with only a towel on and start spouting nonsense!!" Kyo shrieked at me without glancing at me. "Go put some damn clothes on!!!"

My eye twitched, and I began my usual morning ritual.

The pointless argument.

"Ooh, never seen a woman's body before, Kyo-kun??" I sang out sweetly, closing in on Kyo.

His face burned even hotter, and he turned his back to me.

"J-j-just go get some clothes on, and then come argue with me---!!"

I pressed myself against Kyo, hugging him from behind.

"H-Hey, don't hug me, you stupid ass girl!" He yelled, and then he transformed into a cat.

I stood there laughing, finding Kyo's embarrassment enjoyable. He crawled out from under his clothes and hissed "Dammit!" before running up to his room. Shigure giggled to himself as he continued to write his novel. However, when I checked for Yuki, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yuki? Where'd ya go?" I asked, but received no reply.

Shigure hadn't even heard my question, which made me want to snatch up that paper and rip it into really tiny pieces. Then, I would scoop those pieces into my hands and throw them over his head. But, I just didn't feel like ruining his day yet.

I turned on my heels and headed back upstairs to my bedroom, sliding the door shut behind me. I pulled on some panties and a bra, and then I forced myself to put of the blue school uniform. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, gazing up and down my own body. Something just didn't look right with my image. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, seeing if that made any difference.

I sighed and stared again.

Nothing.

Maybe I was just upset with the size of my breasts, as they were rather small, or was it that my hips weren't at their full potential.

I sighed again and went to turn around, but a towering shadow cast itself over me. Not physically, but it still scared the crap out of me.

"Y-Yuki? What are you doing in my room without my permission?" I stuttered for some reason when I spoke to him.

His calm eyes looked me up and down, and then landed on my own, making my heart skip. Why was he making me react like this? I have never done this with any other boy before, so why now?

He advanced closer to me without pressing his body up to mine, but he had me backed against the wall. Slowly, he drew his left hand up and placed it by my head on the wall, leaning his face in to my neck, inhaling my scent. I heard him chuckle a bit, and I shivered. He used his other hand to lift my head up, so I couldn't escape his gaze.

"So, Miss Honda," he began, keeping that same serious look on his face. "Have you ever seen a man's body before?"

My heart was pounding louder than an African Drum Circle, and I was just waiting for it to rip out of my chest. My legs became as wobbly as if I were on stilts, and my face flushed. Can someone remind me exactly why I had decided to put on this stupid uniform?!

He dropped his hand from my chin to his button-up shirt, slowly un-buttoning the first one.

"What do you mean, you won't join me at school?" He asked, his warm breath spreading across my skin.

"W-Why should I g-go to some stupid s-school?" I replied, trying to calm myself.

I tried to avoid his stare by looking at the ground, but that would only blur my vision.

"You know, Miss Honda..." he whispered, his lips right next to my ear. "I'm determined to help you get your life on track, no matter what the circumstances may be."

My heart skipped a beat, and I collapsed to the floor. I was breathing in short, loud breaths, and my face was as red as a ripe apple. My whole body shook with excitement that I've never felt before....

"M-Miss Honda!?" Yuki choked out, dropping to his knees to see if I was okay.

He brushed a strand of hair from my face, a tiny look of worry on his perfect face.

Suddenly, though, I began to laugh.

It wasn't a psycho laugh, but a heartily laugh.

His look of concern disappeared, and then he began to laugh with me.

And we laughed all the while we were together....

That is, of course, until we got to school.

_****8:00 a.m.****_

"Welcome, miss." A tall woman in her mid-thirties said as she greeted me kindly.

I wasn't used to this kind of attention from adults, so I didn't say anything back. Instead, I gazed at her like she had twelve heads, a pitchfork for a tongue, and daggers for fingers. To start, she was wearing a tight (too revealing) pink dress that really wasn't her color. And her hair should've been out across her shoulders instead of up in a bun.

I dropped my gaze to the floor....this woman was too much for me to bear this early in the morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized." she said, coming to some sort of conclusion.

What? What do you freakin' see?

"Sohma-san, this is the new student you were talking about in yesterday's meeting, right?"

Yuki merely nodded his head.

"You never mentioned anything about her having any medical conditions, such as being deaf, or not being able to speak."

My jaw dropped to the floor, as did Yuki's for a half a second.

He quickly recollected himself and straightened up.

"No, Mrs. Takarumi, you've got it all wrong. She's not deaf, or mute.....watch."

Yuki turned to me, and I stared up at him.

"What's your name?"

I was getting ready to sucker punch him for looking so damn cute while asking a stupid question like that, but like he said earlier, 'School was a place where I really had to control my actions.'.

However, I really didn't want to be here....and I had just the idea to land me where I wanted to be.

Swiftly, I spun around and shook my hands in the air like a maniac, chanting random words and nonsense.

"My naaaaaaaaame," I sung out. "is Tooooooohru Hooooooonda!!!"

I then pointed a finger at both of them.

"And don't forget it!"

**_**5 min. Later**_**

Well, this wasn't _exactly_ how I wanted to spend my first day at school.

I was currently sitting in a hot, sweaty leather seat, in a hot, sweaty professional room. I had a bowl of tiny crunchy candies in my lap, which I was tossing into the fishbowl on the desk in front of me, and occasionally, I would toss one into my mouth.

For your information, I was in the principal's office not even five minutes after I stepped into the building. My plan was originally to get kicked out of school, but it didn't work. The principal was in the room next door talking with the other teachers about what to do with me, so he wasn't witnessing the sugary death of his ugly goldfish, which was named Blacky. I could tell because the label on the bowl said so, but I think it should've been named Ugly, or Creepy.

It was really taking a lot of my self-control to not dump this fish down the toilet, but I couldn't, because I wasn't alone.

Yuki was sitting behind me, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He sat near the tiny fan that made a funny 'BZZZZZZ' noise, blowing his deep lavender hair in a bunch of directions. I think he was angry with me, but I was having a blast. If I could do stuff like this at school everyday, I come here without a fuss. Then I heard him sigh.

"Toh--, I mean, Miss Honda--" he began to say, but I cut him off by throwing a piece of candy at his head.

"Listen, Yuki....stop calling me 'Miss Honda', because it makes me sound all professional, which makes me un-comfortable. Just call me Tohru for once, 'kay?"

He stared at me, and stared at me, and stared at me until I had to look away.

"Say it." I commanded.

"Tohru."

"Say it again."

"Tohru."

A giant grin spread across my face as I dumped the rest of the candies into the fish bowl.

"What are you doing!?!" he hissed out as he ran over to the fish bowl.

He carefully drained out the water in the nearby sink, emptying it of most of it's contents except for the fish and the rocks. Then, he re-filled it and placed it back on the principals desk. I wasn't paying him any attention, though.

"Hehe, good, and don't forget it!" I said as I drew my thumb under my nose and into a thumb's up.

He smiled back for a second, and then his face grew serious.

"Speaking of not forgetting something, you seem to have started off on a high note with the teachers at this school."

I chuckled lightly to myself.

School was going to be great.

**_**After School**_**

**_-~Yuki's P.o.V~-_**

_'Just what exactly was I thinking, bringing her to school???'_ I thought, scuffing my feet along the ground as I made my way home.

This girl that I was thinking about....well....

I gazed ahead to see Tohru Honda carrying a small stack of books. From the looks of it, she didn't mind in the least having to carry some stupid old books...but she probably doesn't know that books mean homework.

"Hey, hurry up! Slowpoke!" she called back to me, so I sped up a tiny bit to catch up to her.

"Why are we rushing?" I asked. "It's such a beautiful day. Oh, and are you sure you don't want me to carry your books for you? They look pretty heavy."

But yet again, she shook her head 'no'.

"Nah, I got it. I'm not some girly girl that can't even lug around a few books." she explained, holding the books up in the air with one hand only.

I chuckled lightly to myself as we continued ahead.

"Right. You're really strong for a girl, eh?"

"Yessir!"

I snuck a glance at her face, and my heart thumped lightly in my chest. Her face was a pale, rosy pink, and I felt like I could get lost in her bright, blue eyes. I took into deep consideration of what exactly was going on in my head. She was a girl, after all, so why couldn't I think like this?

Suddenly, she began to hum a bunch of random tunes, and she actually looked like a normal school girl...not some dangerous gang member that got beat up on a daily basis. Over the past few weeks, she has been doing a whole lot better. She still get's into fights, but when she's in a good mood, she's not that bad. And on top of all that, she knows the Sohma family secret, and she's doesn't care that we are all freaks and monsters.

That's why...I think I...

"Yuki? What are you staring at??" she demanded to know, gazing back at me with a curious smile on her face.

"W-what? O-oh, nothing. Nothing." I re-assured her, turning my head in the opposite direction as it heated up.

However, my response only made her more interested.

"What??? What is it? Tell me, tell me!!!" she chanted as she jumped around me, her brown pigtail dancing in the breeze behind her.

Her uniform spun around her, as well, and her eyes were clearly happy.

She really was beautiful.

"It's nothing...really." I told her again, trying to hide my smile.

By this time, we were almost home, and I could see the outline of somebody waiting outside.

"Hm?" I grunted, wondering who it could possibly be.

"Come on, tell me! Is it a girl?! It's a girl, isn't it?!" she continued to press. "And she's really, really cute, right?!"

Suddenly, the figure began to speak, and I knew who it was.

"Hey!! Yuki-kun!!!"

A girl who was about a year or two older than Tohru and I approached us, wearing a short green dress. Attached to her back was a small teddy-bear backpack.

It was Kagura Sohma.

She locked onto me and hugged me in a tight embrace.

"Yuuuuuki! I've missed you so much!" she sang happily.

Her grasp was so tight that it almost broke my spine.

"Hey, Yuki. Is this her??" Tohru asked, looking both happy and kind of ticked.

Kagura turned her attention to Tohru.

"Oh, by any chance, are you Tohru Honda?" she asked timidly.

What happened to all that energy?

"Yeah, I am. I have two questions for you. Are you Yuki's girlfriend?" she asked, which made me want to scream out, 'No way!'.

She gave me a blank stare, and then replied.

"Nope. But I am Kyo's fiance, for your information, so he's un-available." she gave Tohru a big grin.

"Okay. My second question is: Why didn't you guys transform when you hugged each other?"

I took this chance to step in and explain.

"Well, since we're both members of the same family, we don't transform when we hug each other."

"Ooooh..." Tohru shook her head, understanding what I was saying.

"Yea," Kagura piped in. "And that makes a lot of things accessible to people that love each other that are in this family. We could hug and kiss and do certain things that normal people would be able to do with us."

Okay, is it just me, or did that last sentence not sound right? What type of 'certain things' was she talking about?

"What types of 'certain things'?" Tohru asked.

I got goosebumps all up and down my body.

"Never mind that, Tohru!" I interrupted, not wanting to travel deeper into this conversation. "Kagura, why are you here?"

Kagura directed her attention back at me.

"Well, I came here originally to see my darling Kyo, but he told me that I could rot in the deepest pits of hell. So, if you're looking for him later, he should be lying out in the back yard. I beat the color out of him."

She beat the color out of him?

Damn.

"So, after that, I was getting ready to leave when I saw you and Tohru walking here, so I decided to greet you two since I've never met Tohru before."

So that explains why she's here.

"So," Tohru began. "Are you still getting ready to leave?" she asked, picking in her ear like she was bored.

She sounded like she was getting cranky.

This could lead to trouble.

"Well, I was thinking I could stay the night." she admitted, blushing a little. "After all, Kyo might need someone to help him heal."

"Oh, you're gonna heal him after you beat the crap out of him? Ha, can't wait to see that!" Tohru sneered.

Kagura's eyes turned to daggers.

"Are you challenging me for Kyo's love?"

Tohru glared back.

"Hell no."

Why do things always end up like this? She was doing so well, too.

"Are you saying you're to good for him, then? That his love isn't enough for you?" Kagura pressed again.

"Hell. No." Tohru repeated.

"Or is it that you like someone else here?"

I felt my stomach flip.

Tohru didn't reply to that question.

"Well, Tohru? Let me guess..."

We waited for what was getting ready to come out of her mouth.

"You like Yuki, don't you?"

Her face turned a bright shade of red, as did mine.

Then, she lunged at Kagura, knocking her over. I heard her back hit the ground with a loud 'THUD!'.

"H-Hey!! What the hell are you doing?!?" Kagura yelled, shoving Tohru off of her.

Tohru fell on her backside, and she just sat there. I couldn't see her face clearly, so I didn't know if she was crying or not. Kagura stood up and dusted herself off.

"Kagura!" I hissed at her. "Control yourself, please!"

She gave me a 'what did I do?' look.

Tohru still didn't move.

"She was taunting my love for Kyo! You boys just don't understand how a woman feels when she's in love!" Kagura shouted, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Then, she took off into the house, knocking down the door and breaking a bunch of other stuff.

I heard Shigure call out, "Everyone is conspiring to destroy my house these days!".

I walked over to Tohru, offering her my hand.

"Here. Let's get inside, 'kay? I'm sure we can give a hand with dinner soon, not that I'm very good." I tried to console her.

However, she startled me.

She slapped my hand away and leapt up to her feet, racing into the house and probably up to her room. I stood there, my arm still extended and throbbing red. Then, I sighed and tucked my hand away in my pocket, entering the safety of my own house. I removed my shoes by the front door and stood there, thinking to myself about what Kagura said.

_"Or is it that you like someone else here?"  
_

_Tohru didn't reply to that question._

_"Well, Tohru? Let me guess..."_

_Tohru shifted un-comfortably on the soles of her feet._

_"You like Yuki, don't you?"_

Tohru.

Do you really like me?

* * *

**_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading one of my newest Fruits Basket stories! Actually, I think this is my only story for FB. Well, I greatly apologize for the long wait in my updating of this story. School has just been crazy for me, trying to get into a good High School and all. Well, when the summer comes, I will definently update my stories on time and they will be enjoyable. Please, let me know how you like this story so far, and if you have any suggestions for improvement please let me know! Just don't be too harsh! ;D Arigatou!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, and I never, ever, ever will :(...**

*****Reminder; constructive criticism is accepted, doesn't bother me, and it never will. Oh, some of the characters may seem OOC (Out Of character) at some times, but it is a fan fiction! And of course Tohru will be OOC, because she is the comeplete opposite of how she really is in the actual manga by Natsuki Takaya. Thank you for understanding!**

****Thank you all of my reviewers! Their names are as follows: AssasinedAngel, lalaland33(a.k.a priya33), Xeawen, Lizzy-Chan-Inuyasha-Fan, Ebony Dagger, All The Things Touki Said, kouga's older woman, bluesapphire19.**

***Warning: This fiction does change from p.o.v to p.o.v (point of view), so keep a heads up! I wouldn't want my readers getting confused! ;)**

**Oh, yes, by the way, I don't know if anyone noticed, but did you realize that I accidentally skipped chapter 4? Don't worry, don't worry! The story is still in one piece, but I was only a novice writer when I began this, so I confused myself with the chapters, lol! It's weird, but I think that this is actually supposed to be chapter 8...i think. The prologue doesn't count as a chapter, so from the first chapter (2. Chapter 1), the numbers just go up...I'm so stupid. Sorry if this is confusing!!!  
**

* * *

**Gone Too Soon

* * *

**

_~Tohru's P.o.V~_

My heart was thumping wildly against my ribcage as I stood pressed against my bedroom door. My entire frame shivered lightly, slowly slipping down to the floor. My face was a heavy red color, and I felt kind of dizzy.

I drew my left hand through my hair, combing it out of my eyes. I tried to concentrate on the different scents that floated throughout my room....there was the strong scent of cherry blossoms that wafted around my dresser. My bed smelled like fresh cotton, as if it had just come out of the washing machine. And my hair, it smelled like strawberries, I guess. I had a strong liking for strawberries, actually.

I chuckled lightly to myself, falling out of my own illusion. Suddenly, I remembered all that had happened earlier, from meeting Kagura Sohma to almost letting Yuki know how I felt about him.

A sudden thought struck me, confusing me even more.

_Do I really love him, though? We've really only been together for a few weeks, maybe even a month or two....I don't even know. Yet, even if I do love him, would it be allowed? Is that really okay? For me?_

_Can I ever love someone? After all this pain that I've brought to other innocent people?_

"....hehe...."

I scoffed and glared at my hands.

_I don't deserve this type of care._

_I don't deserve to be treated the way that they are treating me! There is nothing I could ever do that would make up for all the sins I've done...._

Terrible flashbacks of people begging for mercy flooded my mind.

_Nothing._

I just wouldn't stop.

_I'm such a greedy person....always taking things, yet never giving anything in return._

"I guess this is it, then?" I mumbled as I picked myself up off the ground. "I don't want anymore pity....from anyone....ever."

* * *

The sun soon began to set behind the trees, and the clock showed 6:01 pm in bright, green numbers.

I had most of my stuff packed in a gym bag on my bed, still un-zipped.

I pulled on a black jacket with a red butterfly on the back, and black jeans with red cross-stitching going to the sides of my legs. I wore silver sneakers, and I pulled my black and red cap over my head. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my eyes.

I crept back over to my ebony, oriental styled dresser, inspecting it one last time. On top of it sat a picture in a black and red frame, my two most favorite colors.

In the frame was a picture of _him_. He was sleeping at the time I took the picture.

~_Flashback~_

_It was a few days ago, when Shigure had bought me my first camera. I was so happy, I just started snapping pictures of everything I saw. When Yuki came home late from school, I wanted to show him my camera, but he had gone straight up to his room and fell asleep. I had followed after him, wondering why he was so tired._

_I pulled his door ajar and was about to throw something at him when I looked at his face. He looked so peaceful; so calm and relaxed. I grinned to myself as my mind was sent spiraling. A light blush crept over my face as I entered his room with my camera._

_His room smelled just like him. It was a soft, lavender scent that filled my entire body with bliss. However, the rest of the room was still a little bit on the messy side, with clothes thrown here and shoes thrown there._

_I snapped a couple pictures of him drooling a little, and a couple pictures of him half awake._

_Chuckling to myself, I got up to leave the room, but a warm hand had lightly grabbed my wrist. Yuki was still deep in sleep, and I could see his chest rising up and down, up and down, in the same rhythmic pattern._

_"Toh......Tohru...." he whispered in his sleep, removing his hand from mine and then turning on his other side._

_I glanced at him with a shocked expression, and then I silently bolted from his room back to mine._

_A few days later, I got the film developed. I sat on my bed, giggling at each picture, sighing at others. Some pictures were pointless ones, like butterflies trying to escape the blinding flash of my camera, or Kyo when I took a picture of him in his cat form. Guess how I got him to do that?_

_I smiled at a picture of Shigure in the kitchen pigging out again, and also at a picture of Kyo complaining about being hungry. Then, as I pulled up the next picture, I stared at it, deep in thought._

_It was the picture I took of Yuki, sleeping on his bed. There was just enough light coming from the window to illuminate his room and make him look like he was glowing. And the way his hair was sprawled out around him made the picture even more stunning._

_I love him._

_A sudden knock at my door snapped me out of my thoughts._

_"Yea?" I answered. "Come in."_

_The door pulled open, and in came Yuki. He walked almost halfway across my room, and then stopped. He had something rectangular in his hand, which he held near his near his chest._

_"I see you've got your pictures developed." he pointed out, smiling at me._

_"Yup. Did it earlier in the week." I replied, trying not to have a meltdown._

_"Could I see them sometime?"_

_I then realized I was still holding the pictures of him sleeping, and I swiftly hid them behind my back._

_"Umm, yea sure....some other time, though." I said nervously, adding in a little chuckle._

_"Oh, okay. Here...I figured you might need one of these for your photos." he held out the rectangular object he had, looking at me as I took it._

_I studied it for a minute. It read across the bottom: A FRAME FOR MY HEART, A LOVE LIKE THIS SHALL NEVER PART._

_I blushed as I put the black and red photo frame on my bed._

_"T-thank you, Yuki." I stuttered, but he had left._

_I sat puzzled, wondering when exactly he left my room. Was I imagining things?_

_The picture frame said otherwise._

_Later that night, I slipped the picture of an angelic Yuki into the frame, and I sat it on my dresser to treasure always._

~_End Flashback~_

I ran everything through my head once again, finalizing it. However, this was just too much for me to handle...accepting who I am, living here, being in love with Yuki...

Feeling this helpless really put me in a bad mood. This terrible, _terrible _feeling that just made you feel like throwing up. What exactly was making me feel like this? And why was it making me feel like this? Maybe it began when I first made eye contact with Yuki and Shigure outback; the day I thought that being here was okay. Seeing the two of them arguing and having fun made me feel like I could enjoy that too. No, I _wanted _to be happy, I _wanted _to enjoy it. And truthfully, it just wasn't fair at all.

Suddenly a thought hit me...the same thought that normally washed through my mind whenever I thought of the word 'fair'.

Was it 'fair' that dozens of innocent people got hurt because of reckless actions week after week?

"No....stop it. Don't think that way! Stop it! Just STOP!!" I yelled at myself, trying to stop my terrible thoughts.

Was it 'fair' that I wanted to change my life now, after all the damage I alone have done?

"Nnnngggh!!!" I threw myself against the wall, hitting it hard enough to shake my mind.

If being around normal people wasn't going to help heal the gashes in my heart, then maybe I should just disappear. Surely that would make all this pain go away. I could travel the woods alone at night, avoiding contact with others, and live in a cave....no, that's stupid, I would die for sure.

Then I sunk to the floor, covering my face with my hand, the other lying limp on the floor. I could hear the sound of raindrops from outside my window, and sure enough, it began to downpour. Each raindrop hitting the window felt like a needle being pressed into my head, deep into my brain until I couldn't think. I just sat there, drenched in darkness.

My hair fell in large pieces over my hidden face, making it hotter than necessary. My hand began to feel numb, so I dropped it back down to the floor. I could hear people talking all around me, blaming me for everything that went wrong in their lives. Yet, even though I could hear them talking to me, I didn't know what they were saying. They were all around me, ranging from little children to older adults. And then they were gone, leaving nothing but blood all over the place.

I glanced down at my hands, at myself. Deep red blood stains were in my clothes and all over my hands. It was splattered all over the floor, in big pools, and all over the walls, the door, and my bed.

My eyes grew wide as fear surrounded me. Was I hallucinating? This blood...was it really here? Did I really cause this much blood to be un-necessarily shed? I could feel sweat drops rolling down my face, down my entire body. Quickly, I wiped it away, glancing at the back of my hand. Even my sweat appeared as blood to me. Blood was just everywhere.

"KYAAA!!!" I screamed, clenching my eyes shut. "Just leave me alone!!! Stop showing me all this!!! I understand everything!!"

Maybe if I tugged at my hair, I could concentrate at something other than death? Perhaps, if I were to just bite my lip, or my hand, I could block everything out? If I could hurt myself, would I be able to forget everything?

Suddenly, the door opened, and someone stood there, speechless. I glanced up at them, seeing a blank figure with blood painted upon them.

"No." I began to shake then, and I pulled my arms up in front of me to guard myself. "NO!!! Make it stop!! Please!"

The person still stood there.

"Please. I can't take this anymore."

* * *

_~Yuki's P.o.V~_

I stood there speechless as I saw her there on the floor. She looked like she was getting ready to leave somewhere, dressed with her sneakers and jacket on. I thought carefully about where she could've been going, when I noticed the gym bag on her bed, full of her belongings. My eyes then flew over to her dresser, which was cleared of it's contents.

Then it hit me, and I felt my insides begin to tear.

"You were...going to leave?" I asked softly, keeping my distance.

She didn't reply, but she stared at me with a horrified look on her face.

_She was trying to slip away un-noticed....she wants to leave._

"Why?"

Her eyes looked hollow, colorless almost. Just a pale brown letting her see only the terrible things in life.

"Why are you covered in blood...??" she spoke, sounding like a completely different person.

"Blood?" I replied, shocked at what she was saying.

My eyes instantly roamed my body, even though I knew I wasn't covered in anything even close to the color red.

"Yes......you're covered in blood. See? It's everywhere, dammit!!! Everything, every damn person, tainted with blood!!!"

Tohru got up then, her eyes roaming the room like a frightened kitten as she staggered over to me. I held my arms out to her, expecting her to hold onto them for balance. She grabbed my left hand with hers, and with her other hand she ran it smoothly over mine. From downstairs, I could hear Kyo and Shigure talking, but at the same time, I couldn't hear them. Every part of my mind was focused on her, and what her next move was going to be. I was on edge as she continued to run her soft fingers over my hand. Then, she would glance at the tips of them with an empty look, her body still shaking. What exactly was happening to her?!?

I yanked my hand from her grasp, startling her. I could feel my heart being ripped in half as she looked at me with a look like I was about to kill her. Then, I grabbed onto her shoulders, holding her still.

"Tohru!! What is going on with you?!" I barked, amazed at how I sounded.

"I...." she began, very quietly. "I can't....see anything....but blood. Everywhere."

Chills ran up and down my spine, sending a sick feeling to the pit of my stomach. She sees blood, on everything.

Including me.

"They won't leave me alone!!" she yelled, trying to brake free from my grasp. "Dead people, injured people...hating me, and what I did to them!"

I struggled to restrain her, but she broke free and bolted for the hallway, leaving all her things behind.

"Tohru, wait!" I called as I missed grabbing her.

As I followed her down the hall and down the steps, I noticed Kyo watching us from the kitchen, a towel slung around his neck and a milk container in his hand. Shigure was in the living room watching tv...well, he was watching tv until Tohru and I came running through.

"Yuki. What's going on?" he called from his spot on the floor, but I ignored him.

Tohru clawed through the front door, out into the cold, night rain. She didn't look back once.

I stopped at the entrance, watching her run off.

"Why?!?" I fumed, slamming my fist into the wall. "Dammit, Tohru!!!! Come Back!!!" I yelled into the night, hoping that I reached her.

Kyo stepped out from the kitchen, standing behind me. Shigure was to far behind him. They both stared at me and the broken door in a confused silence, waiting for something, _anything_, to break this torture. I kept my head down, glaring at the ground. My fist was still jammed into the wall.

"She's gone." I mumbled, pulling my hand out, parts of the wall crumbling to the ground.

"That was Tohru, right? Why did she just leave like that?!" Kyo's eyes thinned as he stared me down.

I didn't respond.

"Yuki.....have you considered that you were trying to turn a rose into a dandilion? It seems that thorns just don't break as easily as we want them to, eh? They just keep on hurting those that touch them, and in conclusion the rose once again hurts the one's it loves.....until it slowly, painfully begins to die."

I clenched my fists, looking up at the pouring rain again.

"Well, then. I'll just have to keep getting hurt, and keep being near that rose....so that way at death, the silence is shared."

And with those parting words, I took off into the rain after Tohru.

My beloved rose, whose thorns must now be cut.

* * *

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. I am actually very happy to have made it to chapter 9, or whatever chapter this is! I plan to keep this story going for a while, so if there is anything that you are un-sure of, let me know and I'll try to explain as best as I can as I continue to ad more chapters.**_

_**Thank you again for reading and reviewing!!!....and reviewing!  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Crucify My Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

*****Reminder; constructive criticism is accepted, doesn't bother me, and it never will. Oh, some of the characters may seem OOC (Out Of character) at some times, but it is a fan fiction! And of course Tohru will be OOC, because she is the comeplete opposite of how she really is in the actual manga by Natsuki Takaya. Thank you for understanding!**

****Thank you all of my reviewers! Their names are as follows: AssasinedAngel, kate, Ikari Sohma, lalaland33(a.k.a priya33), Xeawen, Lizzy-Chan-Inuyasha-Fan, Ebony Dagger, All The Things Touki Said, kouga's older woman, bluesapphire19.**

***Warning: This fiction does change from p.o.v to p.o.v (point of view), so keep a heads up! I wouldn't want my readers getting confused! ;)**

**Oh yea, and during this chapter I used the song "The Rose" by Bette Midler. So I am saying that I don't own it at all. It's a really pretty song!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

A Rose's Thorns

* * *

**

_~Yuki's P.o.V~_

_"Yuki.....have you considered that you were trying to turn a rose into a dandelion?"_

Rain poured out over the land heavily, over my body, and over my determination. It just slaughtered my mood, making me feel angry at everything. When exactly had I decided that I loved this woman so much that I needed to chase her, wherever she went? Could it be that I wanted her back at Shigure's house because taking care of her made me feel like I had a purpose in living?

_"It seems that thorns just don't break as easily as we want them to, eh?"_

This rose. The only rose out of the dozen whose petals were darker red than any other rose I've ever seen. Roses smell nice and look pretty, but the type of rose that Tohru took smelled heavenly and looked beautiful. Her thorns grew longest out of the others, possibly because the others did not wish to harm those who touched it. Yet now, she herself is trying to break those sharp, woody outgrowths of a stem. She is causing this pain to herself, because she wants to change.

_"They just keep on hurting those that touch them, and in conclusion the rose once again hurts the one's it loves.....until it slowly, painfully begins to die."_

I ran and ran, into darkness, into nothing. Soon I became lost, so I stopped to catch my breath against a nearby tree. At that moment, I don't know why but I remembered a lesson we learned in school once about what a thorn symbolized. My teacher called it a 'Dream Symbol', if I recall right.

'_Thorn's are usually associated with suffering. The dreamer may be sacrificing their life for others in order to make up for past sins....'._

It's all falling into place now. It was made so that I was meant to learn about thorns, so I was meant to meet Tohru, and so I was meant to save her from doing something that would turn all my dreams to nightmares.

"Tohru!!! Where are you?!?"

The tears of angels continued to fall, and nothing but the cold air ran through my soul. It smelled deeply of wet grass and dirt. All the things in these woods seemed restless, blowing in the wind and being beaten by the rain. My hair was matted down onto my face, and my clothes were stuck tightly to my skin. My body was shivering terribly, but I couldn't turn around now. Somewhere out in these woods was a woman who was desperately looking for help, and I wanted to be the one to aid her. I needed to hurry, because she might kill herself if she can't handle being alive.

_"Well, then. I'll just have to keep getting hurt, and keep being near that rose....so that way at death, the silence is shared."_

A fascinating rose, wilting and losing it's petals. Falling over until it could no longer support itself. The color soon begins to fade, signifying that death is near.

A death such as that appears beautiful.

Yet behind the meaning, it is one of the loneliest ways to die.

* * *

_~Tohru's P.o.V~_

Why? Why am I running away again? All I ever do is run, and all I ever do is cry! Like I expect someone to take away all my worries and pains...if I can't stop suffering, why bother living? If I just died, perhaps Yuki and Shigure and Kyo would all feel relieved? They wouldn't have to worry about me, or do stupid things for me! I wouldn't even mind if they didn't show up to my funeral...not that I would have one, anyway.

My eyes lowered themselves to the ground slowly. I sat down in the middle of the woods so that way the rain could cleanse me through and through. I was soaked to the bone, yet I was still un-pure. Blood was still spilt over everything, not being washed away by the rain.

"Mother," I whispered. "_can I come be with you and father?_"

Suddenly, I could see parts of my life flashing before me.

_"Yay! Up, momma! Up!" a little girl with short brown hair and pompoms cheered._

_The little girl was very pretty, but despite that I could make out the blood staining her hair and her body. Even in simple visions, people were hurting.  
_

_Her mother held her high up in the air, tossing her and catching her. Her mother was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and pure skin. The little girl's father was next to them. He had short, reddish hair and a happy smile upon his face, even though he stared at his bloody child._

_"She's our little angel, right Kyoko?"_

_Kyoko only laughed in response, holding the girl tightly to her bosom._

Why was it that this little girl was clearly injured, yet none of them showed any sign of noticing it? I stared with wide eyes at the ghostly apparition. My hand slowly reached out to the family. I wanted them to reach back, but they were not aware of my presence. I was bleeding...because I cut myself too deep this time. However, Kyoko and Katsuya....mom and dad....why didn't I see blood upon them?

_"We love you, Tohru."_

But that was simply not it. If they could only see what I have done from the time they died up until now. It wasn't a matter of how much I loved them, or how much they loved me. It all depended on how much I _wanted_ them to love me, and how much I _wanted_ Yuki and the others to love me. What was the point in trying to change myself if I didn't want to? Could I ever find true happiness in that?

My breathing slowed down as I relaxed my entire body. I turned my head up so I looked directly at the rain. The rain felt un-usually hot against my skin, like a boiling pot of water was being poured upon me. I dug my hands into the dirt, thinking my plan over one last time. I would die out here, freezing cold, so I could join my mother and father wherever they are.

I removed my jacket and tossed it aside, but I left on my thin t-shirt. Then, I took off my pants and shoes, so I was almost completely bare. It hurt so bad, wearing such a low amount of clothing while it was raining. My body was numbing, though, so I couldn't feel the drops hitting me. My hand reached up for my hat and pulled it off, letting my hair fall down.

If this is how I wanted to die, then this was how I wanted to die. I may not die right off the bat, but I'll catch the right sickness to put me through the same torture that I dealt to others.

That way, everyone will be happy. Right?

_"We love you, Tohru."_

I forced a smile on my face....no, I smiled on my _own. _This time, at death, I wasn't going to cry as I mouthed the words 'I love you too'.

Slowly, I lie myself down on the ground, staring up blindly at the rain. My eyes were once again that hollow brown, only this time, I didn't see anything but black. The rain pelted my face, but I didn't blink. The dirt beneath me was un-comfortable, yet I didn't move. I was scared, yet I didn't cry. I just remained in the middle of the woods, letting every second pass by in an hour.

_Some say love, it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
and you its only seed._

_-----------------------------------_

_"You know what, Shigure?! I have work that I have to do, so you can make your own charcoal dinner! And I swear, if you invite over Ayame-nii you won't wake up to see another sunrise....ever." Yuki threatened, his eyes a dangerous color. Shigure winced back, huddled in the corner. "Now, now, Yuki-kun, you wouldn't want to get wrinkles so early in your lifetime. And also--"_

_I broke off into a fit of laughter, and I couldn't help it. Watching them carry on like this was just too much for me to bear silently._

_-----------------------------------_

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
that never takes the chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
who cannot seem to give,  
and the soul afraid of dyin'  
that never learns to live._

_-----------------------------------_

_"Toh--, I mean, Miss Honda--" he began to say, but I cut him off by throwing a piece of candy at his head._

_"Listen, Yuki....stop calling me 'Miss Honda', because it makes me sound all professional, which makes me un-comfortable. Just call me Tohru for once, 'kay?"_

_-----------------_

_"Or is it that you like someone else here?"  
_

_Tohru didn't reply to that question._

_"Well, Tohru? Let me guess..."_

_Tohru shifted un-comfortably on the soles of her feet._

_"You like Yuki, don't you?"_

_------------------------------------_

"Tohru!!!"

A male's voice snapped me out of my illusion, and I glanced over my shoulder only to see none other than Yuki standing a few feet behind me. He was soaked and exhausted, but he still came for me.

"Y-Yuki?"

He didn't give up hope.

He never stopped loving me.

_When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been to long,  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong,  
just remember in the winter  
far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed that with the sun's love  
in the spring becomes the rose._

* * *

_~Yuki's P.o.V~_

"Tohru!!!"

She has truly lost all sense at this point, in my opinion. Tohru lie a few feet ahead of me, wearing nothing but a worn out t-shirt. Where did she put the rest of her clothes, and why did she take them off? My heart beat wildly inside of me as I advanced towards her, my hands slightly out-stretched.

"Y-Yuki?"

I smiled gently at her, trying to assure her that things were going to be okay. If I could just get her to calm back down enough to where we could carry on a decent conversation, I'd feel a whole lot better. I needed to work quickly, though. Only God knows how long she's been sitting out here like this.

"Tohru, please calm down and listen to me. I only want to help you, because I hate to see you like this."

She sat up and stared at me from the corner of her eye, rain dripping down her sad, lonely face.

"Why?" she spoke softly. "Why do you want to help me?"

The rain begins to let up, slowly, slowly, slowly. The dark clouds pass by overhead, revealing lighter, calmer ones. No birds sing yet, no animals lively enough to step out. However, in the distance, a mother deer and her doe could be seen snuggling closely in the hollow of a tree. The smell of the damp forest was everywhere. Its covered everything in it's thick blanket.

My lips gently pressed up against her's, which were cold but soft. Our bodies did not touch, because I knelt down in front of her, holding her a few inches back with my hands. She remained but a frozen figure in time, even as time still went on. Her arms dangled at her sides, her body almost limp in my hands. I carefully pulled back about an inch, staring straight into her eyes.

"The rose is a symbol of love, and I won't let this love wilt away."

Tohru took what I said to heart, closing her eyes as her face turned pink. Then, she hugged me tightly, and we both went up in smoke. Once the smoke disappeared, I was pressed up to her chest. I could hear her heart beating just the same as mine, and I knew it was taking all she had to keep from crying in front of me now. Even so, I wanted her to just be herself and cry when she wanted to.

"It's okay...if you want to cry. I won't get upset or angry...just be _yourself_ and cry when you want to."

She whimpered a few times, covering her face with her free hand.

"Just be yourself. Okay?"

A droplet of water hit me square on the head, and I could've sworn it was raining again. I looked up to see Tohru sobbing gently, tears dripping down her cheeks. I curled up into her chest, trying to warm her as best I could.

Seeing her like this...almost made me feel like crying, too.

"Yuki...thank you.....so much...."

And together we remained there in the rain, hugging each other tightly. Time passed, and the rain let up, the clouds moving out. The sun's rays began to peak up over the horizon, and the sky began to dawn.

No matter what goes on, don't give up hope, because it's not the end of the world. Time continues to go on, whether we want it to or not.

Out of the corner of Yuki's eye, he saw a bush with a bunch of thorns reaching out of it. However, at the way bottom of the bush, there was a smudge of red, rising up towards the light very, very, slowly. Because beneath all the soil, when the sun begins to shine again, the seed becomes the rose.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for having to wait this long till I update, but it is my freshman year in high school, so I'm being bombarded with a bunch of work, hahaha. I'll try to keep a steady updating pattern, ranging from week to week. Don't worry, this is not the end of 'Crucify My Love' just yet! Yuki and Tohru have yet to enjoy life, and Tohru still has to meet the rest of the Sohmas!**

**Please RxR!!!**


End file.
